El mejor accidente de mi vida
by Crisst
Summary: Edward se emborracha al ver a su novia con su amigo, coge su Volvo y de camino a casa tiene un accidente. Saca a la conductora del coche y se da cuenta de lo hermosa que es y no solo eso, ella está embarazada.
1. El alcohol no soluciona nada

* * *

Crepúsculo no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

Aviso: la historia contiene lenguaje y escenas fuertes, abstenerse personas sensibles. Yo he avisado, el resto es cosa vuestra.

BEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBBEBEBBEBBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEB

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 1: El alcohol no soluciona nada

La fiesta de Tyler iba a ser genial, o eso pensaba yo. Lauren y yo llevábamos saliendo cuatro meses y hoy por fin pensaba acostarme con ella, la verdad es que ella me presionó mucho con que lo hiciéramos, pero teníamos 17 años y yo no tenía tanta prisa como ella, no veía mi virginidad como una carga sino como una dulce espera para encontrar a la persona correcta, y esa parecía ser ella, o eso creí, maldita puta.

Llegué emocionado a casa de mi amigo buscando a mi hermosa novia. Unos chicos me dijeron que la habían visto arriba, subí a buscarla. Entré a la habitación de Tyler por si él la había visto, entonces fue cuando la vi a ella chupándosela a ese que decía ser mi amigo. Se volvieron hacia mí que los miraba dolido y asqueado.

-Joder, Edward, no sé cómo has estado todo este tiempo sin tirártela.-se le trababa la lengua y se notaba que estaba bebido, su lenguaje dejaba mucho que desear.-Lo hace de coña.

Ella me miró divertida y orgullosa por el comentario de Tyler. Mis padres me habían educado como un caballero, eso me impedía ir allí y golpear a Tyler, pero el comentario grosero no pude ahorrármelo.

-Sí, supongo que tiene una vocación. Supongo que solo tenía miedo de que me cobrara después de acostarme con ella, aunque después de lo que he visto, no creo que pida mucho dinero.-le siseé.-Lauren ya no te tienes que preocupar en ir a la universidad, el trabajo que te gusta no necesita estudios.-le gruñí y pude ver como una lágrima se escapaba de su ojo, ¡maldita hipócrita!

Salí de la habitación después de dar un fuerte portazo, bajé las escaleras y pude ver a muchos chicos del instituto bebiendo y bailando. Me acerqué a una de las mesas y cogí una botella, no sabía ni lo que era, a decir verdad no tenía costumbre de beber, a veces alguna cerveza con mi amigo Jasper, pero nada más.

Me fui al aparcamiento donde había dejado el coche, me recosté contra mi Volvo y comencé a beber. La botella estaba casi vacía cuando miré el reloj ¡mierda! Las cuatro de la mañana, Carlisle iba a matarme. Solté la botella en el suelo y me subí al coche para irme a casa.

Puse la radio y por primera vez la música no logró calmarme, aunque la verdad es que la canción no ayudaba:

_Duermo en un acorde mágico  
y despierto al oírlo tocar,  
soy la esencia de la humanidad._

_Represento la promiscuidad,  
de las almas que enferman de paz  
me presento, soy la libertad,  
de tu cuerpo y no cobro con fé._

_Y ahora dime cuánto vale tu alma,  
y ahora pide dinero o placer,  
sueñas con curar el cáncer,  
el sida fue cosa de Yahvé._

_Quiero estar junto a ti  
y alimentar tu boca,  
Hay veces que el dolor duerme  
en una canción  
Sé que moriré de amor decadente,  
lúgubres besos  
Quémate en mí._

_Príncipe de la dulce pena soy  
y mi sangre alimenta tu ser,  
la lujuria de mis alas roza tus pechos  
y araña tu piel,  
bebe, embriaga tus vicios,  
decide, orgasmos o amor,  
la única iglesia que ilumina es la que arde,  
el nazareno duerme su cruz._

_Quiero estar junto a tí y alimentar tu boca,  
Hay veces que el dolor duerme en una canción  
Sé que moriré de amor decadente, lúgubres besos  
Quémate en mí._

_Oh señor rey de la tristeza,  
ángel del dulce dolor,  
bebe la hiel de mi boca,  
blasfema, ven y hazme el amor._

Estaba tan enfadado y demasiado bebido, sabía que no debía conducir, pero la ira no me dejaba pensar, cuando quise darme cuenta las luces del otro coche ya estaban demasiado cerca y no tuve tiempo a reaccionar.

El impacto en mi Volvo fue solo en el asiento del copiloto gracias a que di un volantazo antes de chocar, el asiento me aplastó la pierna y algunos cristales que se dispararon causaron cortes en mi piel, pero podría haber sido mucho peor.

Salí del coche cojeando y entonces vi el otro automóvil,estaba bocabajo, el parachoques estaba destrozado y la puerta del conductor abollada hacia dentro. Me acerqué para ver el estado del conductor, la sangre salía por la ventanilla y se me escapó un gemido. Me hinqué de rodillas junto a la puerta del conductor y entonces, la vi, la chica más hermosa que mis ojos hayan contemplado, los numerosos cortes y magulladuras no eran capaces de esconder su belleza. El cabello, color castaño caía en suaves ondas, sus labios tiernos y carnosos sobresalían en su rostro, su delicada piel de porcelana la hacía parecer una muñeca. Estaba inconsciente y había mucha sangre sobre su cuerpo, gracias a Dios llevaba el cinturón y eso habría amortiguado el golpe. Aproveché que la ventanilla estaba rota, sin importarme cortarme más con los cristales me introduje en el coche para sacarla. Desabroché el cinturón y después de asegurarme de que ninguna parte de su cuerpo estaba atascada la arrastré fuera del coche.

Fue entonces, cuando pude ver su cuerpo entero, que me di cuenta de la gravedad del accidente, de lo espantoso de mis actos.

La cargué, ignorando el dolor de mi pierna, lejos de su coche por si había una explosión. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que al pasar la mano por mi rostro lo noté empapado.

Me senté en el asfalto con su cuerpo en mi regazo. Saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marqué, me respondieron casi al primer tono.

-Edward, ¿dónde demonios estás?¿crees que estas son horas de estar por ahí? Más te vale que tengas una buena excusa.-me gritó.

-Papá-sollocé.

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?-se ablandó al escucharme llorar.

-Necesito tu ayuda.-supliqué.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Dónde estás?-me urgió.

-Papá estoy en la carretera que va desde el pueblo a casa, por favor ven rápido. Ven papá y trae ayuda.-gemí como un niño inocente que no sabía qué hacer.

-Estaré allí en unos minutos.-me aseguró antes de colgar.

Dejé caer el teléfono al suelo y solo pude llorar sobre el cuerpo de aquella hermosa chica, a cada momento revisaba si su corazón latía y si seguía respirando.

-Por favor, no muráis.-le supliqué.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBBEBBEBEBEBBEBEBBEBEBBEBEBEBBEBEBBEBEBBEB

Hola, bueno, he comenzado un nuevo fic porque se me pasó la idea por la cabeza y no he podido detenerme, era irresistible.

Para los que estén interesados la canción es Diabulus in música de Mago de Oz.

Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo de la historia, os aseguro que pasarán muchas cosas interesantes. Creo que todos ya sabéis quién es la chica del coche, pero quedan muchas cosas por saber de ella y aún le queda mucho por llorar a Edward.

Nos leemos, dejadme un review por favor ^^


	2. Confianza padre hijo

Crepúsculo no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

Aviso: la historia contiene lenguaje y escenas fuertes, abstenerse personas sensibles. Yo he avisado, el resto es cosa vuestra.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 2: Confianza padre hijo**

Mi padre llegó a los pocos minutos, como me había prometido. Yo seguía con el cuerpo de la chica en mis brazos, sollozaba tanto que casi estaba convulsionando. Ella aún no despertaba y yo estaba tan asustado.

-Dios mío, Edward.-se acercó mi padre a nosotros.-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Papá, yo yo...-tartamudeé sin poder articular una frase entera.

-Tranquilízate, ahora me contarás lo que ha pasado.-comenzó a pasarme las manos por el pelo buscando heridas.-¿Qué te duele?

-No no, yo estoy bien, ella, ayúdala a ella.-le supliqué tendiéndole el cuerpo de la chica.

Colocó sus dedos en el cuello de ella buscando el pulso, suspiró aliviado al encontrarlo. Siguió revisando las heridas de su cabeza.

-Tiene una brecha en la cabeza, posiblemente por eso está inconsciente. No creo que la ambulancia tarde, pero debo detener la hemorragia.-me dijo mientras buscaba algo para hacerlo, sin pensarlo arranqué la manga de mi camisa y se la di.-Esto servirá, gracias. Mantén la presión aquí.-me pidió indicándome donde ella tenía la herida.-Necesito ver si hay más heridas.

Continuó buscando en su cuello, siguió bajando hasta que se dio cuenta.

-Edward ella está...-me dijo inquieto.

-Lo sé.-susurré.-¿Crees que esté bien?-le pregunté nervioso.

-Es difícil saberlo, necesito hacerle pruebas, no hay hemorragias apreciables a simple vista, pero puede haber algo que no se vea.-me explicó.-¡¿Dónde está esa maldita ambulancia?!-se impacientó.

Se levantó tenso y comenzó dar vueltas en círculos pasando sus manos por el pelo, manía que yo había heredado.

-¿La conoces?-me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza.-¿Dónde estabas?

-En la fiesta de Tyler.-musité.

-¿Habías bebido?-yo asentí avergonzado.-¿Mucho?-yo volví a asentir.-No es necesario que diga que me has decepcionado, pero soy tu padre, te conozco, y sé que debía haber un motivo, nunca antes has llegado bebido a casa, ¿qué ocurrió en la fiesta?

-Yo...-me detuve para inspirar.-Estaba buscando a Lauren y la encontré..., ella estaba...-no podía decirlo frente a mi padre.

Él se hincó a mi lado y frotó mi hombro.

-¿Qué hiciste después?

-Salí de la habitación, cogí una botella y me la bebí en el aparcamiento. Cuando vi la hora que era decidí salir para casa, no quería que te enfadaras conmigo, y mira, ha servido de poco.-gemí.

-No estoy enfadado contigo, Edward.-me giré hacia él confundido.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, hijo, me decepciona que hayas tenido un comportamiento tan inmaduro, pero a veces olvido que eres un adolescente. Has cometido un error, pero te has responsabilizado de ello, la has sacado del coche y has pedido ayuda, has hecho lo correcto. No toda la gente de tu edad sería capaz de hacer eso, me alegra que hayas confiado en mí y me hayas llamado. Te voy a ayudar y vamos a solucionar esto.-me prometió.

-Gracias papá.-sollocé.

-Gracias a ti por demostrarme que tu madre y yo lo hicimos bien al educarte y...-se quedó interrumpido por la sirena de la ambulancia que había llegado. Los auxiliares bajaron trayendo una camilla.-Ya era hora.-se quejó mi padre.

-Lo siento doctor Cullen, hubo una fiesta en el pueblo y han llegado varios comas etílicos.-se disculpó una enfermera.

-Está bien, Kate, llevaos a la chica al hospital, yo os seguiré en mi coche.-contestó mi padre.

-¿Va a encargarse usted del caso?-le preguntó el médico que bajaba en la ambulancia.

-Sí, Eleazar, avísalo en el hospital.-le pidió mi padre.

El médico asintió y se llevaron a la chica. Mi padre me golpeó el hombro para despertarme y yo me retorcí un poco de dolor.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Edward?-me preguntó.

-Sí, solo son un par de cortes, no es nada.-contesté.

Nos metimos en su Mercedes *(**fotos de los coches en mi perfil**) y condujo hasta el hospital. Llamamos a la grúa para que recogiera el coche de la chica, que había quedado destrozado, y mi adorado Volvo.

Llegamos al hospital, mi padre habló con la recepcionista, le preguntó por la chica e hizo llamar a otro médico para que me revisara a mí.

-No, papá, estoy bien, quiero ir contigo, quiero saber cómo está.-me quejé.

-Edward no vas a poder entrar conmigo, además tienen que curarte las heridas.-repuso.-No me refunfuñes más y hazme caso.

Acepté a regañadientes y seguí a otra doctora a una sala de curas. Me cambié de ropa y me tumbé en una camilla mientras me limpiaba las heridas.

-Vamos a tener que hacerte una radiografía de esa pierna.-me dijo la doctora.-Voy a pedir hora, creo que ahora tienes visita.-me sonrió y dejó entrar a mi hermana gemela.

-Edward, ¿qué ha pasado?¿estás bien?¿dónde está papá?¿han recogido el coche?-se atropelló con sus propias preguntas.

-Tranquila Alice, estoy bien, he tenido un accidente, el coche se lo ha llevado la grúa. Papá está con la otra conductora, ella está mucho peor.-gemí.

-Pero Edward, eres el mejor conductor que conozco, esa chica debía ir muy mal para haber chocado contigo.-aquello me hizo estremecer.

-Alice, ella no chocó conmigo, fue culpa mía.-sollocé.

-Pero, ¿cómo...?

-Iba borracho, Alice.-comencé a llorar.-Encontré a Lauren con Tyler, me volví loco y comencé a beber, yo no quería hacerle daño.

Ella pasó su mano por mi mejilla intentando reconfortarme.

-Tranquilo, papá se ocupará, sabes que es el mejor, todo irá bien.-me tranquilizó.

Nos quedamos esperando alguna noticia, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de mi hermana mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi pelo. Ella y yo nos habíamos unido mucho tras la muerte de mi madre cuando teníamos 8 años, mi padre trabajaba muchas horas en el hospital, cuando se hizo jefe de cirugía pudo cambiar sus horarios, y los tres nos volvimos inseparables. Eran mi familia, lo más importante que yo tenía.

Entonces pensé en esa hermosa chica, tendríamos que avisar a su familia pero ni siquiera sabía quién era, puede que lo hubiera hecho la recepcionista. Puede que yo acabara de quitarle a su familia a esa hermosa hija y a su nieto. Comencé a llorar de nuevo. Alice me abrazó más fuerte.

-¿Qué ocurre, Edward?-me preguntó preocupada.

-Alice, soy un monstruo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Ella va a estar bien.-me repitió.

-Ella quizá, pero, ¿y su bebé?-sollocé.

-¿Su bebé? ¿Llevaba un bebé en el coche?¿Llevaba sillita por lo menos?-se inquietó.

-Alice, el bebé aún no ha nacido, está embarazada.-repuse.

-¡Oh, Edward!-me estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Al poco rato llegó mi padre que me miró con condescendencia. Mi hermana se irguió para escucharle.

-Edward, te van a hacer una radiografía de la pierna, pero no pareces tener nada grave.-me dijo.

-Papá, sabes que eso me da igual, ¿cómo está ella?-inquirí.

-Su pierna derecha está rota, tiene muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo. Lo más preocupante es la herida de su cabeza, vamos a intervenirla para cerrarla.-me explicó.

-¿Y el bebé?-le preguntó Alice.

-Hemos hecho una ecografía y su corazón late, no hay indicios de que le ocurra nada malo, pero tenemos que hacer más pruebas después de la cirugía. Pero creo que está bien.-me tranquilizó.

Se marchó para prepararse para la operación. Me hicieron la radiografía y después Alice y yo nos fuimos a la sala de espera del quirófano. Cada minuto se me hacía eterno, mi hermana pasaba su mano por mi espalda y me agarraba la mano.

Entonces escuchamos a una mujer muy nerviosa en la recepción.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?-exigió.

-Tranquilícese señora, ¿cómo se llama su hija?-le preguntó la recepcionista.

-Isabella Swan, me han llamado diciéndome que ha tenido un accidente de coche, ¿dónde está?-suplicó.

-Espere un momento.-le pidió la mujer.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a alguien. Al poco llegó el médico que había venido en la ambulancia y comenzó a hablar con ella.

-Tranquilícese señora Swan. Su hija ha tenido un accidente, el doctor Cullen la encontró y nos llamó, él mismo se encargó de ella, puedo asegurarle que es el mejor. Tiene algunas heridas y una pierna rota, lo que más preocupaba era una herida en la cabeza, pero el doctor Cullen ya la está interviniendo.-la trajo hasta la sala de espera donde estábamos nosotros y a mí se me encogió el alma al ver a aquella mujer tan triste.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y las lágrimas se escapaban de su rostro mientras se retorcía sus dedos. Mi hermana se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-Señora Swan, soy la hija del doctor Cullen, Alice.-se presentó.

-Hola Alice.-musitó ella intentando ser cordial.-Yo soy Esme, me gustaría darle las gracias a tu padre por haber salvado a mi hija, si no fuera por él...-se estremeció y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Al escuchar sus palabras tuve otra convulsión y ya éramos dos llorando. Ella levantó su cara y me miró.

-¿Qué le ocurre a...?-le preguntó Esme a Alice.

-Edward, es mi hermano Edward.-respondió ella.

-Hola Edward, ¿qué te ocurre?-me preguntó maternalmente.

-Yo, yo, lo siento tanto Esme, es culpa mía.-sollocé.

Ella se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, pasó una mano por mis hombros.

-¿A qué te refieres, cariño?-inquirió.

-Yo choqué contra su hija, Esme.-confesé.

-Creí que fue tu padre el que la encontró.-repuso.

-Yo le llamé.-contesté.-Después de chocar yo estaba bien, así que salí del coche y la saqué a ella del suyo. Llamé a mi padre y él vino a ayudarme, después la trajimos aquí.

Ella se quedó pensativa por unos momentos con sus manos entrelazadas. Después volvió a mirarme.

-Edward, ¿estás preocupado por mi hija?-me preguntó.

-Muchísimo.-respondí.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17.

-Igual que mi pequeña.-sonrió.-Sois tan solo niños, los dos os habéis visto envueltos en algo demasiado grande para vosotros y los dos habéis hecho lo correcto. Tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti.

-Lo estoy.-respondió mi padre que estaba a nuestro lado aún con la ropa de quirófano.

-¿Cómo está mi hija?

-La herida era bastante profunda pero hemos podido arreglarlo. Ya solo queda esperar a que despierte.-contestó mi padre y yo me sentí aliviado.

-¿Y el bebé?-volvió a preguntar ella.

-No hay indicios de que esté mal.

-Gracias a Dios.-se alegró ella. Subió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de mi padre, entonces entornó los ojos como buscando algo.-¿Carlisle?

-¿Esme?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_He llegado aquí por casualidad  
y no dejaré escapar mi oportunidad  
un tesoro guardo en mi corazón  
y la llave has de encontrar para empezar._

_Y estuve allí  
Y rescaté  
Todas las frases cartas libros que nunca leí  
y encenderé la llama que  
un día dio luz a nuestras vidas y que se apagó._

_La fatiga es solo una decepción  
que se hace notar así entre los dos  
el temor ataca la raíz  
y la savia de tu amor me hace vivir._

_Y estuve allí  
Y rescaté  
Todas las frases cartas libros que nunca leí  
y encenderé la llama que  
un día dio luz a nuestras vidas y que se apagó.  
¡Quiero empezar!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola ^^, bueno aquí subo otro capítulo, actualizaré de nuevo el jueves si puedo, que termino los exámenes.

La canción es Edén de Savia.

Os aviso que me encanta la relación de Esme y Carlisle y voy a darle importancia en esta historia, pero a la que más le daré será a nuestros Edward y Bella.


	3. Viejos amigos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 3: Viejos amigos**

Carlisle POV

Sin duda aquella noche podía seguir guardando sorpresas. Después de que Edward me llamara y encontrar el problema que había tenido no pensé que pudiera ocurrir nada más esta noche, pero aún quedaba algo, la madre de la chica era ni más ni menos que Esme Platt. Por lo menos esta era una sorpresa agradable.

-Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo.-me sonrió ella con nostalgia.

-Ya lo creo que sí.-admití yo dándole un abrazo.-Ojalá nos hubiéramos reencontrado en una situación más agradable.

-Ojalá.-respondió ella.-¿Está mi niña bien?

-Sí, hemos contenido la hemorragia de su cabeza, en cuanto se recupere un poco le seguiremos haciendo pruebas para comprobar el estado del feto.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que dármelas, es lo menos que podía hacer.-dije dándole una disimulada mirada a mi hijo para que ella no se diera cuenta.

-Sé que él chocó contra ella.-dijo Esme y yo me quedé asombrado.-Hablaré con Bella, pero no creo que quiera levantar cargos contra él.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Edward.-Debería hacerlo.

-Pero no lo hará, Bella no es así.

-Esme, ¿me acompañas a firmar el papeleo?-le pedí.

-Sí, claro.

Fuimos a mi despacho y la invité a sentarse. Realmente me gustaba la idea de ponerme al día con ella, habían pasado tantos años, y pensar que estoy ahora aquí con 38 años delante de la mujer de la que estuve enamorado durante todo el instituto.

-Supe lo de tu esposa, Carlisle, lo siento mucho.-me dijo con una nota de verdadera lástima en su voz.

-Gracias.-contesté.-Por cierto, ¿cómo es que tu hija se apellida Swan? Pensé que te habías casado con Steven Platt.

-Sí..., lo hice, pero...-suspiró.

-No tienes por qué contármelo, pero me resultó un poco extraño que Esme Platt sea madre de Isabella Swan.

-No soy Esme Platt, ya no.-repuso.

-¿Eres la verdadera madre de Isabella?-le pregunté.

-Claro que lo soy, quizá no sea su madre biológica, pero nadie tiene derecho a decir que ella no es mi hija, la he criado, la he querido, y es lo más importante que tengo, no importa lo que digan las pruebas genéticas, yo soy la madre de Bella Swan.-se exaltó.

-No terminó de comprender.-titubeé.

Ella volvió a suspirar, cruzó sus manos, cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo mirándome fijamente.

-Cuando terminamos la universidad, tú te convertiste en un gran médico te casaste con Caroline cuando se quedó embarazada, y yo me hice profesora y me casé poco después con Steven Platt. Al principio era muy atento conmigo, pero después...-cerró de nuevo los ojos como conteniendo las lágrimas.-Comenzó a beber demasiado, ahí comenzaron los golpes.-me quedé helado, ¿alguien se había atrevido a tocar a mi preciosa Esme?

Pasaron los años y lo aguanté como pude, intentaba sobrevivir apoyándome en mi trabajo, sabes que siempre me encantaron los niños.-era cierto, ella siempre hablaba de tener más de 4 hijos.-Comencé a dar clase a los niveles algo más mayores, y conocí a un niño llamado Emmett, era encantador, muy divertido, pero a pesar de sus payasadas lo veía increíblemene maduro, solo tenía 10 años y parecía capaz de soportar el mundo entero sobre sus espaldas, y en cierto modo lo hacía.-una sonrisa triste se formó en su espalda.

Me interesé mucho por él, adoraba a aquel niño y quería saber qué ocurría en su vida. Después de muchas charlas y tutorías supe que su madre les había abandonado y su padre se veía muy agobiado para cuidar de él y su hermana, pero lo intentaba por todos los medios.

Me involucré al máximo con ese niño, incluso pasaba menos tiempo en casa por estar en la escuela con él. Decidí concertar una cita con el padre del niño para hablar sobre él y ver cómo podía ayudarles. Aquel día conocí a Charlie Swan. Era un hombre magnífico, créeme. Cuando su mujer se marchó no perdió el tiempo mirando por dinero o coches ni nada por el estilo, llamó un abogado y consiguió que no le pudiera quitar a sus hijos de ningún modo, si lo hacía sería por encima de su cadáver. René solo volvería a tener la custodia de los niños cuando Charlie muriera, existía esa posibilidad pues él era un policía.

Durante la reunión Charlie y yo hablamos y hablamos, el tiempo parecía no existir para nosotros, pero sí para Steven. Llegó al colegio hecho una furia, me gritó, incluso estuvo a punto de golpearme, pero Charlie se lo impidió. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría en mi matrimonio y comenzó a ayudarme. Me convenció de que debía alejarme de él, divorciarme y ponerle una orden de alejamiento. Steven se enteró de lo que ocurría, cuando llegó a casa yo tuve tanto miedo...Me escapé, no sabía dónde ir, acabé en la casa de Charlie, y entonces la conocí a ella. Bella tenía por entonces unos seis años, era la niña más encantadora del mundo. Yo estaba temblando de miedo, ella se acercó a mí, se sentó en mi regazo, me cogió la cara entre sus manos y me dijo: "No tengas miedo, estás con mi papá, él te salvará, mi papá salvará al mundo".

Aquella niña tenía solo seis años, y aún así consiguió calmarme, y en tan solo unos segundos había conseguido que la quisiera. Steven terminó en la cárcel y yo divorciada de él. El agradecimiento que tenía con Charlie pronto se convirtió en algo más. Nuestra relación fue viento en popa, yo adoraba a sus hijos y a él le amaba tanto. Cuando Bella cumplió ocho años me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté sin tener que meditarlo. La boda fue hermosa, los niños estaban tan guapos y tan felices, pero aún mejor fue el regalo que Charlie me hizo, me ofreció que adoptara a sus hijos, y me convirtiera legalmente en su madre, me sentía eufórica. Siempre había querido hijos, y tener a Emmett y Bella como mis hijos era un sueño.

Pero nuestra historia no podía ser siempre miel. Hace tres años, Charlie murió en acto de servicio. Él estaba destinado a ser un héroe, y la única forma de que un hombre valiente se convierta en un héroe es muriendo.

Y desde entonces he cuidado yo sola de sus hijos.

Yo me había quedado tan impactado por la historia que acaba de contarme Esme, y yo que pensaba que mi vida había sido triste.

-Esme, lo siento mucho, perdóname por lo que te he dicho antes de ser la madre de Bella, yo no sabía...

-No importa, ¿podría ver a Bella?-me preguntó impaciente.

-Sí, seguramente ya la hayan subido a planta. Vamos te acompañaré.-le ofrecí.

Pregunté a una enfermera a qué habitación habían llevado a Isabella Swan, me informó que estaba en la 407. Subimos en el ascensor en completo silencio. Llegamos a la habitación, Bella seguía dormida, Esme se sentó a su lado agarrando su mano y me puse a comprobar su pulso y la medicación.

Bella se fue moviendo lentamente hasta que abrió poco a poco los ojos, y los fijó en Esme.

-¿Mamá?-la llamó.

-Carió, qué susto me has dado.-no me había dado cuenta de cuándo ella había comenzado a llorar.-No sé que haría si te pasara algo, Emmett y tú sois mi vida.

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien.-la calmó Bella.-¿Está bien el bebé?-preguntó temerosa.

-Vamos a hacerte pruebas, Bella, pero creemos que está bien.-le contesté yo.

-¿Y el otro conductor?¿Le ha ocurrido algo?-se preocupó. Aquello era un increíble, un hombre ebrio choca contra ella, y ella se preocupa por la salud de él, Esme tenía razón, esa niña era especial.

-Él está bien.-le aseguró su madre.-Te sacó del coche y te trajo aquí. Es un chico encantador, se llama Edward, es el hijo del doctor Cullen.

Supongo que esa era la forma de la que Esme intentaba convencer a Bella de que no presentara cargos contra mi hijo. Pero ella cambió de tema dejándome atónito.

-¿Es usted Carlisle Cullen?-me preguntó y yo asentí sorprendido.-Es más guapo en persona que en las fotos.-me dijo y después se sonrojó, casi tanto como debía de estarlo yo.-Lo siento, pero Esme me ha contado muchas cosas sobre usted y he visto fotos suyas.

-¡Oh!-contesté yo.-Esme también me ha hablado de ti, te quiere mucho.-le dije.

-No más que yo a ella.-repuso Bella y Esme la abrazó delicadamente.

-Señorita que me haga la pelota no la eximirá de la pregunta, ¿a dónde ibas a las cuatro de la mañana?-le preguntó Esme.

-Lo siento, mamá, pero tuve otro antojo y no quería despertarte, ya suficiente te estoy molestando por las mañanas para hacerlo también por la noche.-se lamentó ella.

-No vuelvas a decir eso.-la regañó Esme.-Tú nunca me molestas.

-Mamá si no fuera por mí no nos tendríamos que haber mudado, si no fuera por mí podríamos vivir en la casa mientras arreglan las humedades en vez de gastar el dinero en un hotel, si no fuera por mí no tendrías que estar trabajando tanto. No podía quitarte también tus momentos de descanso.

-Cariño.-Esme volvió a abrazarla y me sentí que sobraba, así que salí y llamé a una enfermera para que llevaran a Bella a hacerle las pruebas.

Cuando terminaron le sirvieron la cena a Bella a la que ella puso cara de asco, pero comió un poco, y después la dejamos descansar.

Esme y yo salimos al pasillo donde estaban Alice y Edward esperándonos.

-Los resultados de las pruebas no llegarán hasta mañana, así que creo que es hora de que todos os vayáis a descansar un poco, yo tengo turno de todas formas, así que me quedaré.-habían pasado las horas, eran ya las 10 de la mañana y algunos, como Edward, todavía no se habían acostado.

-Yo me quedaré con Bella.-objetó Esme.

-Deberías irte a descansar.-le recomendé yo.-Ha sido una noche dura.

-No, prefiero quedarme con mi hija que volver a ese maldito hotel.-se quejó Esme.

-¿Os hospedáis en un hotel?-preguntó Alice, Esme asintió.-¿Por qué?¿No tenéis ninguna casa aquí?

-El padre de Bella tenía una casa aquí, pero han pasado muchos años desde que alguien vivió allí, necesita reformas, y no puedo dejar que Bella viva allí, la humedad que hay en la casa no es buena para su embarazo.

-¿De cuánto está?-preguntó Alice.

-Unos 5 meses.-respondió Esme.

-¡Vaya!

-¿Estáis vosotras solas?-le pregunté y ella asintió.-¿Y Emmett, el hermano de Bella?

Esme se quedó mirando al vacío, agachó la cabeza, pero luego la levantó orgullosa aunque con los ojos vidriosos.

-Emmett está en la cárcel.-contestó.

_Entre pétalos de rosas  
busqué su amor  
y encontré violencia  
en lo que antes era una flor._

_Le entregué mi cuerpo,  
él compró mi juventud  
a cambio de  
partirme el alma en dos._

_Dejé de esperar  
que el perfume de su voz  
no destilara odio y alcohol,  
que sus golpes no  
dolieran._

_Dime por qué no he tenido  
alguien que cuidará de mí  
y ahora que mi vida echó a dormir  
siento que apenas viví._

_Ven, toma mi mano y duerme._

_Yo soy la voz  
de la vida  
y de la muerte,  
un hola y un adiós._

_Soñarás caricias sobre  
un lecho de cala y de Luz  
y perfumaré tu alma  
con gotas de paz y de amor._

_Deja de llorar.  
Abrázame, ya todo terminó.  
Hoy la ternura  
peinará tu piel.  
Sobre el arco iris hay  
alguien que te espera._

_deja que mimen tu boca  
los labios del amanecer  
Que el susurro del dolor se irá  
y que arda en olvido, el ayer._

_Que el placer duerma en tu pecho  
y con besos anude tu ser  
que la amargura hoy eche a volar.  
te espera otra flor, sígueme._

_despídete ya,  
se acaba el tiempo,  
ven hacia la luz.  
No tengas miedo,  
él no volverá.  
La eterna angustia será  
su Condena._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_Bueno, ya sabéis la historia de Esme, en el siguiente capítulo sabréis sobre el embarazo de Bella y por qué Emmett están en la cárcel.

La canción es El peso del alma de Mago de Oz y Patricia Tapia  
Nos leemos ^^


	4. Rencor y venganza

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Rencor y venganza**

**Esme POV**

-¿En la cárcel?-preguntó asombrada la pequeña Alice.-¿Por qué?

-Alice.-la reprendió Carlisle.-No es de nuestra incumbencia.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó ella.

-No importa, cariño. Es normal tu curiosidad.-la tranquilicé.

Caminé unos pasos hasta llegar a uno de los bancos del pasillo, me deslicé lentamente hasta quedar sentada, recordando todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

-El padre de Bella era jefe de policía, era muy bueno y muy aplicado en su trabajo. Un día descubrió a una traficante de drogas en la ciudad en la que vivíamos, Phoenix. Durante la persecución ella le disparó, Charlie estaba herido pero aún así siguió corriendo tras ella hasta que consiguió acertarle en la espalda. Mi marido murió, ella quedó paralítica de por vida por el disparo, y en la cárcel con cadena perpetua por tráfico de estupefacientes y asesinato en primer grado.

No pude evitar al contar esta parte de la historia que las lágrimas se desbordaran de mis ojos. Carlisle se sentó junto a mí y pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor, consolándome.

-No es necesario, Esme.

-No.-repuse.-Quiero hacerlo.-me dispuse a continuar.-La pareja de Victoria, la traficante, un sicario llamado James, se decidió a vengarse por lo que le había ocurrido a ella. Su objetivo fue Bella. Mi niña es un ratoncito de biblioteca, adora leer y quedarse en casa conmigo y su hermano viendo películas, pero unas chicas del instituto, a las que James había engatusado la convencieron de ir a una fiesta. Allí James echó en su bebida Ketamina, una de las drogas de la violación, él abusó de mi niña, y después estaba dispuesto a matarla.

Se me encogió el corazón y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pero debía continuar, necesitaba sacarlo, sacar esos recuerdos que me atemorizaban a cada momento.

-Emmett y yo estábamos en casa muy preocupados porque Bella aún no llegaba, así que él decidió ir a buscarla. Cuando llegó y se encontró a aquel hijo de puta,-no acostumbro a decir tacos, pero no encuentro mejor manera de describir a James-sobre ella a punto de estrangularla y después de violarla, perdió el control. Se lanzó contra él, le golpeó repetidas veces, hasta que lo lanzó por la ventana. James murió al instante, al partirse el cuello con la caída.-finalicé.

-Pero, ¿por qué fue a la cárcel? La habría matado de no hacer algo.-alegó Edward enfurecido.

-Hay pruebas de que él la violó, pero no de que quisiera matarla, no tuvo tiempo de dejar marcas en el cuello de Bella, mi niña no recuerda absolutamente nada y el testimonio de Emmett no es suficiente para que le dejen libre.-expliqué.

-Pero se podría forzar la mente de Bella, para que recuerde lo que ocurrió.-me sugirió Carlisle y yo me estremecí de terror.

-Emmett prefiere pasar una eternidad en prisión a obligarla a recordar lo que pasó aquella noche.-repuse.

-Y, ¿cómo acabasteis en nuestro pequeño y frío pueblo?-me preguntó Alice.

-Después del ataque todo el mundo comenzó a hablar de Bella y a señalarla con el dedo, las cosas empeoraron cuando enviaron a Emmett a la cárcel. Un mes después, cuando parecía que nada más podía pasar, descubrimos que Bella estaba embarazada de ese mal nacido. El novio de Bella, Jacob, la dejó en cuanto se enteró de que ella no pensaba abortar. Mi niña no podía soportarlo más, ya ni siquiera quería salir a la calle, se quedaba en su dormitorio llorando. Así que me decidí por un cambio drástico. Cuando Bella era muy pequeña, Charlie era policía aquí en Forks, después le ascendieron y le trasladaron a Phoenix. Pero no vendió la casa de Forks, él adoraba este pueblito, y tenía la ilusión de volver algún día. El abogado solicitó que trasladaran a Emmett a la prisión de Seattle para estar más cerca de su familia y en cuanto se lo concedieron nos mudamos mi pequeña y yo.

-¿El novio de Bella la dejó cuando ella decidió tener el bebé?-me preguntó Edward, yo solo asentí.-¡Será cabrón!

-Amén.-concedí yo. Alice sonrió un poco.

-Y, ¿cuál es vuestra casa?-me preguntó la pequeña Cullen.

-La última que hay siguiendo la carretera a Port Angeles.-contesté.

-Pero si esa casa está en ruinas, se cae a pedazos.-se quejó ella.

-No está en tan mal estado.-repuse.-Además aún no nos quedamos ahí, nos hospedamos en un hotel hasta que la reformen del todo, no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi pequeña ni al bebé.

-¿Un hotel? No, no, no, no.-se indignó Alice.-Bella necesita los cuidados que solo en un hogar se pueden dar, lo mejor será que os vengáis a nuestra casa.-propuso.

-No, Alice.-me negué.-Estamos bien en el hotel, y no queremos causar molestias.

-Yo creo que mi hija tiene razón.-dijo Carlisle.-Bella necesita cuidados, mira lo que ocurrió por querer saciar un antojo.-me recordó y yo me estremecí, con qué facilidad podía haberla perdido.-Si o quedáis con nosotros entre todos podremos cuidar de ella, no seréis una molestia para nada, tenemos sitio de sobre.

-Yo, yo...no sé.-dudé.

-Por favor, Esme.-me suplicó Edward.

-Nos sentiríamos más tranquilos si sabemos que ambas están bien. Esta ciudad es nueva para vosotras, además tú tienes que trabajar, Bella estará mejor en nuestra casa.-me aconsejó Carlisle.-Si queréis cuando vuestra casa esté terminada os mudáis pero mientras tanto...

Me quedé mirando a los tres Cullen, la pequeña Alice con cara de corderito, Edward con rostro de súplica y Carlisle con esa sonrisa que te hacía imposible decir no.

-Está bien.-accedí.-Pero antes tengo que preguntárselo a Bella, y ya os aseguro que mi hija no es nada fácil.

-Tú, tranquila, yo me encargo de eso. Todavía no ha nacido la persona que se resista a Alice Cullen.-se rió la chica y yo la seguí.

Bella POV

Pero qué idiota fui, malditos antojos, ahora me dolía todo el cuerpo, y además había asustado a mamá por nada. Y ahora que lo pienso, al final no me comí esa maldita manzana que me había hecho levantarme de la cama.

Y lo peor de todo, aún no estaba segura de si mi bebé estaba bien. Mamá y el doctor me habían dejado sola en la habitación para que descansara después de las pruebas, pero estaba tan preocupada, y hasta mañana no me dirían los resultados.

Con todo mi cansancio pudo con mi preocupación y me quedé dormida soñando con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Me desperté por la mañana un poco desorientada. Vi a mi madre durmiendo en un sillón a mi lado, no parecía muy cómoda. Necesitaba ir al baño, pero no quería despertarla, y no pensaba usar una cuña, no era una ancianita de 80 años. Me levanté cojeando con cuidado de no apoyar la pierna escayolada en el suelo, aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía, puesto que además tenía que arrastrar el gotero del suero que llevaba conectado a mi brazo. Suspiré y me dispuse a dar otro paso, antes de que me cayera, unos fuertes bracitos me sujetaron.

-Cuidado Bella.-me aconsejó una chica bajita, con aspecto de duende, su pelo castaño oscuro, con las puntas mirando hacia todas las direcciones, y el color de ojos verdes, era el mismo verde con el que soñé por la noche, pero no los mismos ojos.-Esta aventura tuya puede ser muy peligrosa, deberías aprender cuándo pedir ayuda.

-Perdona mi descortesía, pero ¿quién eres?-le pregunté sonrojada.

-¡Uy! Lo siento, soy Alice, la hija del doctor Cullen.-me estrechó la mano.-Encantada.

-Igualmente.-contesté.-¿Cómo está tu hermano?-pregunté al recordar que el hijo del doctor fue el que chocó conmigo.

-Bien, solo tiene un tobillo torcido. Principalmente está preocupado por ti.

-¿Por mí?-inqurí.-¿Por qué?

-Bella, pudo haberte matado, bueno, haberos matado.-rectificó mirando mi abultado vientre de 5 meses.-Él lo siente muchísimo, está tan arrepentido de haber bebido en aquella fiesta. Te aseguro que mi hermano no suele hacer esas cosas, es muy responsable, pero encontró a su novia, bueno ex-novia ahora, con su amigo, y se le fue la cabeza. En serio que lo lamenta más de lo que me es posible explicar con palabras.

-Tranquila Alice, dile que le perdono, no hay crimen sin sangre.-le sonreí a la chica.

Para mi vergüenza Alice me acompañó al baño, pero ya no aguantaba más, después me ayudó a volver a la cama. Se marchó para avisar a su padre de que ya había despertado.

Mi madre fue despertando poco a poco, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba me sonrió.

-Hola cielo, ¿cómo te encuentras?-me preguntó.

-Mejor.-respondí.-Mamá debiste volver al hotel, has debido pasar una noche horrible en ese sillón.-la regañé.

-No esperarías en serio que estando tú en el hospital yo me volviera al hotel, ¿no?-repuso, yo rodé los ojos.

Llamaron a la puerta y el doctor Cullen asomó la cabeza, y Alice por debajo de la suya. Yo me reí.

Esme les hizo señas para que pasaran. Primero entró Carlisle, después Alice y por último un dios griego de pelo cobrizo y con los ojos que me perseguían en mis sueños. Era tan guapo que las palabras no servían para describirle. Pero tenía una expresión tan triste y culpable en el rostro. Me fijé en su vendaje en el tobillo y entonces lo supuse, él era el hermano de Alice, el que conducía el otro coche. Realmente parecía tan preocupado como Alice decía.

-¿Cómo estás ahora, Bella?-me preguntó el doctor.

-Bien, mucho mejor.-respondí para tranquilizar a aquel muchacho de pelo cobrizo.

-Perdona que hayamos venido todos, pero mis hijos estaban muy preocupados por ti.-se disculpó.-Por lo que me han contado ya has conocido a Alice.-la aludida se rió.-Él es Edward, mi otro hijo.

Edward levantó la cabeza y me miró con ojos vidriosos, yo le respondí una sonrisa, y a él se le formó sin querer otra en el rostro.

-Ya me han traído los resultados, Bella.-me informó Carlisle, ¡Oh, no!-Estáis bien, pero aún en riesgo, así que nada de esfuerzos, ni permanecer mucho rato de pie, es más si te puedes quedar tumbada mejor. Hemos encontrado algo de anemia, tendrás que seguir una dieta a partir de ahora.

-Está bien.-acepté.-¿Cuándo comienza esa dieta? Tengo hambre.

Todos en la habitación se echaron a reír.

-Te traerán la cena en un rato.-contestó.

-¿Cuándo me dará el alta?-le pregunté.

-Pasado mañana podrás irte a casa.-respondió y él y su hija se dirigieron una mirada cómplice que yo no comprendí.-Bueno, te dejamos, yo necesito descansar. Vamos chicos. Adiós Bella.

-Adiós doctor Cullen.-me despedí.

-Llámame Carlisle.-me sonrió.

-Carlisle.

Fueron saliendo de la habitación, pero Edward se detuvo antes de salir con la cabeza baja.

-¿Podría hablar mañana contigo, Bella?-me preguntó nervioso.

-Claro, Edward.-contesté.

-Adiós.-se despidió y salió por la puerta dejándonos a Esme y a mí solas.

-Es tan agradable como lo describías.-le dije a mi madre.

-Sí, Carlisle no ha cambiado. Hay una nota triste en él, es lógico después de haber perdido a su esposa, pero sigue siendo tan amable como siempre.-me explicó Esme.

-¿Hace cuánto ocurrió eso?

-Unos nueve años.

-¿Crió él solo a Edward y a Alice?-le pregunté.

-Sí, son gemelos, se parecen mucho a su padre, son encantadores.-me dijo Esme.

-Me agradan.-admití yo.

-Estupendo porque nos vamos a quedar en su casa hasta que terminen la nuestra.-comentó mi madre.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

**Nada hay bajo el sol que no tenga solución  
nunca una noche venció a un amanecer**

**Hubo un tiempo en que todo me iba mal  
perdido en la oscuridad sin saber a donde ir  
De mi vida se esfumó todo el color  
solamente quedó en mi el color gris**

**Y pensé que era mi final  
del laberinto no podía escapar**

**No busque el apoyo en los demás  
no quería suplicar ni tener su compasión  
Me hice amigo de la soledad  
quien iba a imaginar todo lo que me enseñó**

**Hoy sonrío recordando la lección  
que la vida con paciencia me enseñó**

**Nada hay bajo el sol que no tenga solución  
nunca una noche venció a un amanecer**

**En la vida no todo es avanzar, a veces un paso atrás  
Nunca dudes en cambiar de dirección, si el camino se acabó  
A cada sueño, cada idea, cada amor, entrégate con pasión  
Lleva siempre la verdad en tu interior, y tu propia religión**

**

* * *

**

Vaya estoy muy contenta con cómo va esta historia, parece que os está gustando y me alegro muchísimo de la aceptación que está teniendo, con tan solo 3 capítulos he conseguido más reviews, más alertas y más favoritos que en cualquiera de mis otras historias, ^^

En el siguiente capítulo Bella conocerá a Jasper y Rosalie.

La canción que aparece en este capítulo es "Tú mismo" de warcry.

Nos leemos


	5. La casa Cullen

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, intentaré no tardar con el resto de historias. ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La casa Cullen**

**Bella POV**

-¡¿QUÉ?!-le pregunté a mi madre cuando me soltó aquella bomba.

-Bella, escúchame, nos lo han ofrecido, y sus argumentos me han convencido.-intentó serenarme, la tensión alta no ayudaba a mi estado.

-¿Ah, sí?¿Y cuáles son esos argumentos?-pregunté sarcástica.

-Cielo, tú necesitas un hogar, no te gusta el hotel, yo no tengo tiempo suficiente para cuidarte, necesitas cuidados que un médico como Carlisle sabrá darte. Solo me preocupo por ti y por mi nieto.-contestó tomando mi mano que reposaba sobre mi vientre.

-O tu nieta.-le recordé.

-O mi nieta.-admitió.-Bella tú tienes la última respuesta, si no quieres, no iremos, nos quedaremos en el hotel. ¿Qué me dices?

Comencé a pensar, era cierto, mi madre no tenía tiempo, pasaba horas en el colegio de Forks donde había comenzado a trabajar, tenía que pasar por nuestra casa para vigilar las obras y encima cuidar de mí, no le podía pedir más. Además después de mi accidente el bebé estaba en riesgo y no quería perderlo, necesitábamos ayuda.

-No quiero que esto sirva de precedente.-mi madre ya estaba sonriendo.-Aceptaremos su oferta, pero en cuanto la casa esté terminada nos mudamos, ni un día más.

-Ni un día menos.-contestó ella.

…............................................................................................................................................................

**Alice POV**

Estaba muy contenta con la idea de que Bella y Esme se vinieran a casa, mi padre intentaba calmarme recordándome que aún podían decir que no, pero yo sabían que no se negarían, Alice Cullen no se equivoca.

-Papá, ¿crees que la habitación de Bella debería ser mi antiguo vestidor o la habitación de invitados del tercer piso? Mi antiguo vestidor no tiene cama, podríamos llevar una de las otras, pero está más cerca del baño y de la cocina, por si necesita algo, además en la primera planta, no tendría que subir escaleras. Pero la habitación de invitados es más grande, tiene más luz y junto a la de Edward, él podría cuidar de ella, ¿qué opinas?

-Alice aún no han aceptado, no quiero que te acabes desilusionando, cielo.-repuso mi padre. Y entonces luego se paró a pensar.-¿Estás dispuesta a vaciar tu vestidor?¿Qué harás con tu ropa?

-¿Qué importa? Ya encontraré otro sitio.-contesté.

Mi padre puso su mano sobre mi frente y después sobre mi muñecas.

-¿Alice?¿Hija estás bien?-me preguntó intentando parecer preocupado pero se le notaba divertido.

-Muy gracioso, papá.-dije sarcástica.-Bueno, me voy a hablar con Esme, aunque es innecesario, dirán que sí.-mi padre rodó los ojos.

-Adiós Alice.-se despidió.-No las presiones.

-No será necesario.-me reí.

Cogí mi Porsche y me dirigí al hospital. Llegué hasta la habitación de Bella, llamé y asomé la cabeza, Bella estaba dormida y Esme leía una revista. Salimos a hablar fuera para no despertarla.

-Hola Alice.-me saludó aquella mujer que se me hacía tan maternal.

-Hola Esme, ¿qué tienes que decirme?-le pregunté sonriente.

-Bella ha aceptado a regañadientes.-contestó y yo empecé a brincar.-Alice, te aviso que mi hija es una cabezota, no le gusta ni que la gente la ayude ni que le tengan pena. Ya te he visto, y sé que eres muy entusiasta, en serio, es encantador, pero Bella no sabrá apreciar eso. Es mejor que lo asimiles tranquilamente y que nuestra estancia allí sea muy normal, sin fiestas ni nada así.-me advirtió.

-No me digas eso, Esme.-le rogué.-Hay que celebrar, que ella está bien, que Edward está bien, que os venís con nosotros, que vuestras nuevas habitaciones van a quedar geniales...

-¿Nuevas habitaciones?-preguntó Esme.-No, Alice, nosotras nos conformamos con un cuartito de invitados para las dos, no necesitamos más y no queremos molestar.-se quejó.

-No me molesta, es más, me encanta.-repuse.-Tengo mucho que hacer, nos veremos mañana cuando vengamos a por vosotras. Chao.-me despedí brincando por el pasillo del hospital.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Quedé con Rose para ir de compras y mi encantador Jasper se ofreció a acompañarnos, cómo quería a ese hombre.

-Bien, Alice, ¿qué vamos a comprar?-me preguntó Rose.

-Lo necesario para arreglar dos dormitorios más en mi casa, uno para una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, y otro para una adolescente embarazada.-los dos me miraron perplejos.-Esme y Bella se vienen a casa con nosotros.

-¿En serio?-preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Mi novio y su hermana ya conocían la historia del accidente de mi hermano, y sabían toda la historia de Bella y Esme. Sabía que no debía divulgarla, pero ellos eran Jazz y Rose, eran mi familia, no dirían nada a nadie, y nos ayudarían a cuidar a Bella y su bebé.

Recorrimos todas las tiendas de Port Angeles, monté una habitación para Bella y otra para Esme. Rose y yo necesitamos de toda nuestra persuasión para tener todo en casa mañana al mediodía pero lo conseguimos. Después pasé por unas tiendas premamás preciosas y decidí regalarle mi viejo vestidor a Bella.

Los tres acabamos exhaustos, pero merecía la pena, todo quedó genial, ya solo faltaba esperar a Bella y ver qué le parecía.

**Edward POV**

Hoy había quedado en ir a hablar con Bella, cuando quedé con ella tenía muy claro qué decirle, pero ahora no podía articular palabra. Me di una ducha y fui al hospital, pero hice una parada por el camino. Cuando llegué Bella estaba despertando.

-Hola Edward.-me saludó Esme.

-Hola.-contesté.

-Holaaaa.-murmuró Bella aún medio dormida.

-Cariño, voy a ir al hotel, para decir que ya no nos quedaremos más y recoger nuestras cosas.-le explicó Esme, Bella solo gruñó en respuesta.

Se encaminó a la puerta y me apretó el hombro al pasar.

-No te asustes, es un poco bruta al despertar.-se rió su madre y salió de la habitación.

Bella se giró a mirarme y me derritió con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?-le pregunté acercándome a su cama.

-Bien, muy bien, gracias.-contestó.

Le tendí las flores que había comprado por el camino, esperaba que no fuera alérgica, no me faltaba más que eso para seguir cagándola. Las cogió sonriendo y con un brillo en los ojos que nunca había visto.

-Muchas gracias, no tenías por qué.-me dijo emocionada oliendo la fragancia de las flores.

-Quería hacerlo.-contesté.-Y hay otra cosa que quería hacer, si recuerdas.-ella dejó las flores sobre su regazo y asintió.-Necesito hablar contigo, Bella.

-Está bien habla. Pero no más disculpas.-me exigió.

-Pero si aún no he podido hacerlo adecuadamente.-me quejé.

-No quiero que volváis a disculparos, ya está bien. Estoy viva, nadie ha muerto. Hubo tres personas en aquel accidente, y las tres siguen aquí en esta habitación, además.-casi sonreí con sus palabras.

-Entendería que levantaras cargos contra mí.-admití.

-¿Levantar cargos?-preguntó, parecía que no se le había pasado por la cabeza.-¡Ay, no, Edward! Simplemente llama a los del seguro y que se encarguen de nuestros coches, ya está.

-Pero eso no es suficiente, yo hice algo horrible y debo pagar de alguna forma.-me quejé.

-Joder, Edward, voy a vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú, con mi madre. Eso ya es suficiente castigo, créeme.-solté una carcajada.

-No creo que lo sea.-discrepé.

-Eso dices ahora...-se rió ella.-Bueno, si no te parece bastante te pondré otra penitencia más.-me dijo y yo asentí acorde.-Cuéntame qué pasó aquella noche, ¿por qué un chico tan responsable e inteligente como tú iba borracho a las cuatro de la mañana conduciendo?-me preguntó.

¡Pues sí iba a ser dura mi penitencia!

Le hablé sobre mi relación con Lauren y cómo ella me presionaba para que tuviéramos sexo, me pareció incómodo hablar de eso con una chica que había sido violada pero Bella no mostró signo alguno de nervios o tristeza, me escuchaba atenta. Llegué hasta la fiesta y el momento en el que la vi haciéndole una felación al capullo de Tyler.

-¡NO!-se rió ella llevándose una mano a la boca.-¿De verdad los encontraste en plena mamada?-siguió carcajeándose cuando me vio asentir.

-Adelante, ríete de mi desgracia.

-Lo siento, pero es que la imagen es demasiado.-volvió a reír.-Y, ¿qué hiciste?

-La llamé puta de una forma sutil.-contesté.

-¿De verdad te pusiste con sutilezas con dos personas que estaban a punto de follar? En esos momentos hay que ser claro, en el cerebro no hay neuronas, solo hormonas. Por eso se suele optar por golpear al chico y a la chica decirle puta claramente. No hay que hacerles pensar mucho.-me explicó.

Nos quedamos mirando y los dos nos echamos a reír. Aquella chica había conseguido que una situación que me había deprimido tanto y me había hecho beberme una botella entera ahora me pareciera graciosa. Esme llevaba tanta razón al decir que ella era especial.

-Me alegra que vayáis a venir a casa.-le comenté a Bella antes de irme.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó confundida.

-Me gusta pensar que cada vez que el recuerdo de Lauren me deprima tú estarás ahí para hacerme reír.-contesté.

-No todos pueden llevarse el circo a casa, y este es especial, directamente traído desde el hospital.-bromeó. Rodé los ojos.

-Adiós Bella, hasta mañana.-me despedí.

-Hasta mañana.-gruñó.

…............................................................................................................................................................

**Esme POV**

Hoy nos mudábamos por los Cullen, Bella no sabía que era peor, quedarse en el hospital, o ir a vivir con ellos. ¡Qué terca es!

Carlisle vino a recogernos a mi hija y a mí. No teníamos muchas cosas en el hotel, así que pasamos a recogerlas y nos dirigimos a la casa Cullen. Cuando llegamos supe que me había quedado corta, era la mansión Cullen.

-Joder.-exclamó Bella sin poder contenerse al verla. Carlisle rió ante su comentario. Yo iba a regañarla por su vocabulario, pero no pude porque estuve a punto de decir lo mismo.

Bajamos del coche. Edward y Carlisle se encargaron de nuestras cosas y una emocionada Alice salió a nuestro encuentro.

-Tenéis que verlo, ya está todo listo.-gritó.

Nos tomó por las muñecas y nos arrastró dentro.

-La habitación de Esme está en el segundo piso, enfrente de la de mi padre, y la de Bella está en el tercer piso junto a la de Edward. Sé que es un problema las escaleras, pero es la zona más tranquila de la casa. Además hemos adecuado la tercera planta para cualquier necesidad.-aplaudió.-Bella, tienes un baño propio, un vestidor y una televisión de plasma con cable. Y si necesitas algo de comer puedes llamar a tu mayordomo Edward.-se rió.

Subimos al segundo piso donde estaba mi habitación. Alice me colocó delante de la puerta y me dio un empujoncito para que entrara. Me quedé deslumbrada. La pared estaba pintada de gris con unas preciosas flores blancas, la cama era enorme con un cobertor amarillo blanco y gris hermoso, los muebles era de un colo negro que combinaba muy bien con el resto. (**Fotos en mi perfil)**

**-**Es precioso Alice, me encanta.-le dije y le di un abrazo.-Pero no tenías que molestarte tanto.

-Para ella ha sido un placer.-dijo Carlisle que estaba detrás mía.

-Bueno, le toca a Bella.-anunció Alice.

Subimos al tercer piso. Alice se empeñó en cubrirle a Bella los ojos. Dio un paso dentro de la habitación y Alice retiró sus manos para que pudiera ver.

La habitación era preciosa, parecía que le hubieran bajado el cielo a su dormitorio, el color azul predominaba, tenía una cama enorme. Habían decorado el techo para que diera la impresión de un cielo estrellado. Había una pequeña butaca, como las que se usan para mecer bebés y un gran baúl bajo la ventana.

Bella seguía sin decir nada, lo que hizo a Alice preocuparse.

-Bella, ¿qué te parece?¿no te gusta?-le preguntó.

Bella se lanzó hacia ella abrazándola mientras que dos silenciosas lágrimas escapaban del rostro de mi hija.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahora que mi voz se ha convertido  
En apenas un suspiro  
Debo descansar  
Hoy que en la mitad de mi camino  
La evidencia me ha vencido  
Y me ha hecho llorar

Sé que el tiempo curará  
Aunque nada siga igual  
No me quiero resignar  
No olvidaré

Yo que hasta el momento ignoraba  
El punto en que se hallaba  
Esa enfermedad  
Siento que la vida es como un hilo  
Que se corta de improviso  
Y sin avisar

Y en la oscura habitación  
Necesito oír tu voz  
Ahora duermes junto a mí  
Esperaré

Si amaneciera sin ti  
Yo no sé qué sería de mí  
Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas  
Y no entiendo la jugada  
Trato de salir  
No quiero admitir  
Mi soledad

Duermo apenas cinco o seis minutos  
Suficientes para hundirme  
En la tempestad  
Los demonios que hay bajo la cama  
Esta noche no se callan  
No me dejarán

El reloj marca las seis  
Lo más duro es el final  
Y la luz se posará  
En el cristal

Huyo a veces pienso en otra cosa  
Mi cerebro reacciona  
No me deja en paz  
Y de nuevo vuelve a sacudirme  
Ese frío incontenible  
Que es la realidad

El primer rayo de sol  
Me iluminará el corazón  
Te distingo junto a mí  
Mi salvación

Si amaneciera sin ti  
Yo no sé qué sería de mí  
Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas  
Y no entiendo la jugada  
Trato de salir  
No quiero admitir  
Mi soledad

Y en la oscura habitación  
Necesito oír tu voz  
Ahora duermes junto a mí  
Esperaré

El primer rayo de sol  
Me iluminará el corazón  
Te distingo junto a mí  
Mi salvación

* * *

Hola, espero que os haya gustado la llegada a casa de los Cullen. La canción es Si amaneciera de Saratoga, os recomiendo que la escuchéis, es preciosa. Bueno ya sabéis, cualquier opinión botoncito verde. ^^

Por cierto ya terminé mi exámenes de acceso a la universidad y he aprobado, soy pre-univeristaria.


	6. Emmett

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Emmett**

**Bella POV**

No podía articular palabra, mi habitación era preciosa, como un sueño. Abracé a la pequeña Alice mientras dos lágrimas se caían por mi rostro.

-¿Te gusta Bella?-me preguntó Carlisle.

-Me encanta, es magnífica. Gracias Alice, bueno, a todos.-dije.

-No tienes que darlas.-me respondió el duendecillo.

-Bueno, deberíamos desempacar nuestras maletas.-sugirió mi madre.

-Si lo dices por la ropa no es necesario.-comentó Alice y nosotras la miramos confusas.-Bella tú tienes un vestidor completo ya repleto de ropa. Es la habitación contigua a ésta. Y tú, Esme, lo tienes en tu habitación.

-¿Nos has llenado los armarios de ropa?-le pregunté con los ojos dilatados. Ella asintió enérgicamente.

-Mi hija es así.-intervino Carlisle.-Bueno Bella, ahora deberías descansar.-me recomendó.

Me tumbé en la gran cama y poco a poco la gente fue desalojando mi habitación, hasta que solo quedamos Edward y yo.

-Tienes más de 200 canales en esa televisión.-me recordó.

-No me gusta mucho la televisión.-le dije apenada.

-¡Oh!¿Qué prefieres hacer?-me preguntó.

-Me gusta leer, pero no hemos podido traer muchos libros. Lo dejamos todo en la casa y no podremos entrar hasta que terminen.-le expliqué.

Edward se levantó de la butaca y salió corriendo por la puerta sin decir nada. Yo me quedé atónita viéndolo salir. Volvió después de un rato cargado de libros. Los dejó caer sobre la cama. Me di cuenta de que no eran nuevos pero estaban muy bien cuidados. Le miré y estaba sonriéndome. Los fui cogiendo uno a uno mirando los títulos: Cumbres Borrascosas, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Emma, Rimas y Leyendas de Bécquer...

-Wow, me encantan.

-Te he traído los que pensé que podían gustarte, tenemos muchos más. Tenemos estanterías repletas por toda la casa. Cuando quieras otro pídemelo y yo te lo traeré.-me ofreció.

-Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte.-contesté emocionada.

Cogí Emma, no lo había leído aún. Me acomodé en la cama y me dispuse a leer.

-¿Me acompañas?-le pregunté a Edward.

-Por supuesto.-accedió él.

Cogió otro libro y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Leímos en un cómodo silencio hasta que el sueño me venció. Este embarazo me dejaba exhausta sin tener que moverme. Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida en el hombro de Edward. Levanté la cabeza y lo vi mirarme sonriente.

-Lo siento.-me disculpé.

-No tienes por qué. Es bueno que descanses.-discrepó.

-Pero no tengo por qué destrozarte el hombro.-repuse.

-Tranquila, mi hombro está perfectamente.-se rió.-Ahora deberíamos bajar a comer.-sugirió.

Me ayudó a incorporarme y bajamos al comedor. Esperaba encontrarme a mi madre, Carlisle y Alice abajo. Vaya sorpresa al descubrir a una chica alta de ojos azules con el pelo rubio hasta la cintura y otro chico realmente parecido a ella, los dos guapísimos, se veía que eran hermanos, pero no sabía que los Cullen vivieran con más gente.

-Hola chicos.-nos saludó Alice al vernos entrar al comedor.-He invitado a unos amigos a comer, espero que no os importe.

-Para nada, es su casa.-contestó mi madre.

-Ella es Bella,-les dijo a ellos señalándome-y ella es Esme, su madre.-Ellos son Rosalie Hale y su hermano Jasper.

-El novio de Alice.-dijeron a coro Edward y Carlisle.

Jasper y Alice se pusieron rojos y agacharon la cabeza tímidos, yo solté una risita, por una vez no era yo la que se sonrojaba, tenía que aprovecharlo.

-Encantada.-intervino mi madre para ahorrarle la vergüenza a los chicos.

-¿Y si pasamos a comer?-sugirió Rosalie.

-Será lo mejor.-se rió Carlisle.

Y entramos todos al comedor. Había una gran mesa ya preparada para siete comensales. Me dirigí a la cocina pero Edward tomó mi mano y con un giro de muñeca que me hizo dar una vuelta sobre mí misma, acabé sentada en una de las sillas.

-Tú te quedas ahí, nosotros traemos la comida.-me ordenó y no me quedó de otra que quedarme sentada mientras todos iban y venían de la cocina.

No me di cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que vi el montón de platos de aspecto delicioso que pusieron ante mis ojos. Comenzamos a servirnos en silencio. Pero de pronto recordé que mañana era domingo.

-Mamá, ¿iremos mañana a verle?-le pregunté.

-Cariño deberías guardar reposo.-me recomendó.

-Mamá, por favor.-le supliqué.

El resto de los comensales nos miraban confusos. Fue un poco incorrecto hablar casi en clave delante de tanta gente, pero me urgía preguntarle eso a mi madre.

-Carlisle, ¿crees que sea seguro que salga?-le preguntó.

-¿A dónde exactamente?No irás a hacer deportes de riesgo, ¿no?-bromeó el doctor y todos reímos.

-No, mañana es domingo, y es el día de visita en la cárcel.-le explicó.-Echo mucho de menos a mi hermano. Mamá, quiero ver a Emmett.

-Me parece bien que vaya a verle, no creo que haya problemas.-contestó Carlisle.-¿Queréis que pasemos a dejaros?

Casi se me había olvidado que nuestro coche había quedado destrozado en el accidente.

-No es necesario, iremos en taxi.-se negó Esme.

-De ninguna forma.-exclamó Edward.-Yo os llevaré.

-Creo que es buena idea que Edward os lleve.-opinó Carlisle.-No es buena idea que Bella esté esperando de pie.

-Está bien.-aceptó mi madre.

-¿A qué hora comienzan las visitas?-nos preguntó nuestro nuevo "chófer".

-A las diez de la mañana.-contesté.

-Estupendo, allí estaremos.-aceptó Edward.

Seguimos comiendo. Vi como la mirada de Jasper se comunicaba silenciosamente con Alice y Rosalie. Me estaba empezando a molestar hasta que Alice por fin habló.

-Bella, Esme, espero que no os moleste, pero les he contado a Jazz y Rose vuestra historia. Son de confianza, os lo aseguro.-nos prometió.

Me molestó lo que ella había hecho, pero no podía enfadarme con ella después de todo lo que había hecho por nosotras.

-Está bien Alice, no ocurre nada.-dije.

-Bueno, el señor Hale es un gran abogado, el mejor de Washington me atrevería a decir.-comentó Alice.

-Le hablamos sobre el caso de tu hermano y tiene varias ideas para sacarle.-explicó Rosalie.-Si vosotros quisierais podría pasarse a hablar con él y preparar su defensa.-nos ofreció.

Mi madre me miró fijamente y se formó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa que hizo marcarse sus hoyuelos.

-Bueno, el otro abogado no nos dio mucha opciones.-admitió mi madre.-Sería una buena idea probar con un nuevo abogado, ¿qué piensas, Bella?

-Creo que es buena idea, quizá podríamos tener a Emmett de vuelta.-me emocioné al pensar en tener a mi hermano en casa.

-Se lo diremos mañana.-aceptó mi madre.

…............................................................................................................................................................

**Emmett POV**

Llevaba casi 5 meses en prisión. Hacía poco me habían trasladado a la de Forks cuando mi madre y Bella se mudaron. Las echaba tanto de menos, me sentía muy solo aquí dentro, pero definitivamente no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, ese mal nacido se lo merecía.

Por suerte mañana vendrían a verme las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, solo una visita a la semana, se me hacían eternas las horas aquí dentro. Mi corpulencia hacían que el resto de presos no buscaran problemas conmigo, aunque yo intentaba ser sociable. Había hecho algunos amigos, pobres desgraciados con delitos menores como robos.

Estaba sentado en la sala de visitas esperándolas. Entonces entró mi madre, no lo era genéticamente, pero yo la quería como si lo fuera, y después mi hermana Bella con su creciente panza. Al principio, cuando me contó que estaba embarazada yo le sugerí el aborto, pero ella se negó, no mataría a su bebé por mucho que odiara a la persona que lo creó. Después olvidé quién era el padre y pensé solamente en que su madre era Bella, mi pequeña Bells, ese bebé era mi sobrino o sobrina, y lo querría.

Se acercaron hasta mí y vi a un chico joven, de la edad de Bella, alto, un poco corpulento pero no tanto como yo. El chico se quedó esperándolas en la puerta. Mi madre y mi hermana se sentaron frente a mí y una sonrisa estúpida se pintó en mi rostro.

-Bells, mamá, me alegro tanto de veros.-las saludé.

-Y nosotras de verte a ti, mi oso grandote.-se rió Bella.-¿Cómo te encuentras?-me preguntó ahora preocupada.

-Estoy bien, pequeña.-le aseguré.-¿Y qué tal el pastelito que tienes en tu horno?-bromeé.

-Está bien, gracias.-se carcajeó acariciando su abultado vientre.-Em, hay algo que queríamos contarte.

-Hablad.-les pedí.

Me contaron del accidente que había sufrido mi hermana, aunque me aseguraron que estaba bien. Me hablaron sobre los Cullen, y lo bien que se habían portado con ellas. Me alegraba de que hubiera alguien que cuidara de ellas ya que yo no podía hacerlo. Y después me explicaron sobre el abogado Hale, que intentaría recurrir mi sentencia. Después de mucho tiempo, volví a sentir esperanza.

-Bueno, ahora quiero conocer a ese amigo que habéis dejado allí de pie esperando.-propuse mirando al joven de la puerta.

-Oh, claro.-contestó Bella.

Mi hermana le hizo señas para que se acercara, el chico vino con nosotros. Se me quedó mirando un poco temeroso, ¿por qué todo el mundo tiene esa mirada cuando ve a un presidiario? Se atreven a juzgarnos sin conocernos.

-Emmett, él es Edward. Edward él es mi hermano Emmett.-presentó Bella.

Así que ese era el muchacho que se emborrachó y casi mata a mi hermana y su bebé, qué encanto.

-Mucho gusto.-le dije apretándole la mano un poco más fuerte de lo habitual.

-Igualmente.-contestó él reprimiendo la mueca de dolor en su rostro.

* * *

Ya se han conocido Emmett y Edward, ¿qué os ha parecido? Sé que es un poco corto pero intentaré actualizar pronto. Dadme vuestras opiniones, por favor, botoncito verde ^^


	7. Respeto

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Respeto**

**Edward POV**

Realmente había sentido miedo al conocer al hermano de Bella, pero también un profundo respeto. Aquel chico, poco mayor que yo, había salvado la vida de su hermana, y estaba dispuesto a permanecer en prisión con tal de que ella no tuviera que recordar la violación.

-¿Me podríais dejar hablar un rato a solas con vuestro amigo?-les preguntó Emmett a Bella y Esme.

Mi miedo comenzó a aflorar ante la idea de quedarme a solas con ese chico enorme que adoraba a la chica a la que yo había estado a punto de matar. ¡Ay!

-Emmett.-le reprendió su hermana.

-No le haré daño, lo prometo.-suplicó su hermano.

-Compórtate,-le ordenó Esme.-¿Edward?

-Tranquila Esme, no pasa nada.-contesté.

Ellas se fueron dejándome solo con mi mayor temor. Me hizo una señal para que me sentara frente a él, un poco acojonado, lo hice.

-Bueno Edward, ya sé del accidente que tuviste con mi hermana...-suspiró y pasó su mano por el pelo-Sabes que si a ella le hubiera ocurrido algo, yo te habría matado, ¿no?

-Y con toda la razón del mundo.-acepté yo.

-Bueno, me gusta esa actitud.-admitió.

-Emmett, yo también tengo una hermana, y haría lo que fuera por ella. Sé por qué estás aquí y he de decir que mereces todo mi respeto por lo que hiciste, fuiste muy valiente. Eres un modelo a seguir.-le dije.

Él me miró confuso, sin comprender del todo.

-Gracias.-contestó.-Eres un buen tío, no de los que se suelen emborrachar y coger el coche para tener un accidente, ¿qué te pasó?

Y aquí volvía de nuevo mi avergonzante historia. Cuando terminé, Emmett estaba llorando de la risa. Ahora no daba tanto miedo, parecía como un niño pequeño al que realmente le hacía falta reír.

Supe que Emmett y yo seríamos grandes amigos.

Nos despedimos de él y volvimos a casa.

-¿Qué tal la conversación con mi hermano?-me preguntó divertida Bella.

-Emmett es un gran tipo.-contesté.

-Sí, que lo es.-apostilló Esme.-Bueno Bella, es hora de volver a la cama.-le dijo su madre en cuanto atravesamos el umbral de la puerta.

-Mamá por favor, un ratito más, no quiero volver a la cama. Estoy harta de estar acostada.-suplicó Bella como una niña pequeña.

-No hay peros que valgan, necesitas reposar, así que ya estás moviendo ese precioso culito tuyo a la habitación.-le ordenó suavemente.

-Está bien.-se resignó.-Ah, y gracias por darte cuenta de que tengo un culo precioso.-se rió Bella.

Bella subió a la habitación y yo me quedé como un idiota parado en la entrada.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó mi hermana Alice que se había acercado a mí.-¿Cómo ha ido la visita a la cárcel?¿Cómo es el hermano de Bella?

-Terrorífico...y una de las personas más simpáticas que he conocido en mi vida.-admití.

-Normal, Bella y él han sido criados por una gran mujer, cualquiera soñaría con tener una madre como Esme.-comentó.

-Alice, ¿qué estás tramando?-le pregunté adivinando que había algún plan oculto detrás de sus palabras.

-¿Yo? Nada, Edward.-repuso con cara de inocente.

-Claro, y tú compras tu ropa en los mercadillos.-dije sarcástico.-¿Qué tramas?

-Oh, vamos, Edward, no te pongas así. Es una gran idea, ella es una gran mujer, y papá está tan solo...

-Alice, NO.-la interrumpí.

-No ha salido con nadie desde la muerte de mamá, y Edward han pasado ya muchos años, tiene derecho a empezar de nuevo, ¿por qué no con ella?-me preguntó.

-Alice, me parecería genial que papá saliera con alguien, pero quizá deberías dejarle a él elegir.-apunté.

-Y será él quien elija, yo solo pretendo mostrarle las ventajas de elegirla a ella.-contraatacó.-Piénsalo Edward, es una mujer encantadora, sabemos que ya hubo fuego alguna vez entre ellos, y si estuvieran juntos, Bella se quedaría con nosotros.

-Alice deja de soñar, has creado tu propia fantasía con una mamá y una hermanita.-farfullé, sabía que mi padre necesitaba encontrar a alguien, pero también sabía que mi hermana tenía muchos pájaros en la cabeza.

-Quizá Emmett sería nuestro hermano, pero no creo que tú a Bella la veas como una hermana.-dijo malignamente.

-¿De qué hablas?-inquirí molesto.

-He visto cómo la miras, Edward, no soy idiota, sientes algo por ella.-apuntó.

-No digas tonterías Alice. Es una chica embarazada tras una violación y que ha perdido a su hermano, lo único que puedo sentir por ella es cariño y lástima.-repuse intentando evadir los comentarios de mi hermana.

-Guárdate tu lástima para quien la necesite.-escupió Bella que nos observaba en lo alto de las escaleras, me lanzó una mirada envenenada y se marchó a su cuarto dando un portazo.

-Genial Edward, te mereces un premio.-siseó mi hermana y se marchó dejándome solo y con cara de idiota.

**Carlisle POV **

Aún no me acostumbraba al hecho de ver tanta gente en mi casa, parecía que hubiera más vida aquí dentro. Desde que mi esposa Caroline muriera la casa había caído en penumbra, pero ahora con Esme y Bella en casa había más luz.

Esme

Esme

Esme

Cuántos años había pasado pensando que sería la mujer de mi vida, estuve tanto tiempo enamorado de ella, y como un cobarde nunca se lo dije, pero solo era un niño...

Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero seguía conservando las características que harían que cualquier hombre se volviera loco por ella, tan cariñosa, adorable, esa risa de pajarito, esos ojos que te hacen derretirte cuando clava su mirada en ti.

No recordaba sentirme así desde que mi esposa murió, ¿estarían despertando mis antiguos sentimientos por Esme?

-Creo que ese plato ya está bastante blanco, ¿no?-apuntó Esme al plato que llevaba más de 10 minutos frotando mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

-Un hombre fregando platos...Esto forma parte de las fantasías de tantas mujeres...-suspiró y después se puso completamente roja.

-No creo que de tantas.-objeté.

-Vamos Carlisle, no me digas que no tienes a todas las chicas del hospital babeando por el doctor Cullen, no me lo creo.-me reí.

-Créeme no soy tan rompecorazones como tú piensas.

-Será porque no quieres. Carlisle no ten engañes, que no te pesen los años, siguen siendo atractivo y encantador, y un caballero, eso ya no se encuentra.-me sonrió.

Ella pensaba todo eso de mí, ¡vaya! Dios mío, me comportaba como un adolescente hormonado.

-¿Y tu qué?-le contraataqué.-No me digas que los hombres no se mueren por ti.

-Claro que sí, sigo siendo irresistible, cariño.-bromeó.

-Desde luego que sí, ya quisiera tener yo tus piernas Esme.-comentó mi hija Alice que estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta mirándonos.

-¿Mis piernas?-se rió Esme.-¿Por qué?

-¡Oh, vamos, mírate! No tienes cartucheras, ni estrías, ni varices, están perfectas, tan largas...Todas las mujeres desean unas piernas como esas.-canturreó Alice.

Y cometí el error de comprobar lo que Alice decía, y ¡Ay, Dios, qué piernas! Se podría correr el Rally Dakar en esas curvas...NO NO NO Carlisle eres un hombre maduro, compórtate.

-Gracias, supongo.-se rió Esme por el comentario de mi hija, un poco sonrojada.

-No te avergüences Esme, eres una mujer preciosa, encantadora y lo más importante, con el culo en su sitio, ¿a que sí, papá?-me preguntó Alice.

Definitivamente entre el cuerpo de esa mujer y mi hija iban a matarme.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, intentaré no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo.


	8. Sentimientos ocultos

Lamento el retraso, pero he tenido muchas cosas pendientes, mi tía está en el hospital y estoy bastante preocupada, quizá tarde un poco en volver a actualizar, por ahora os dejo este capítulo que espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: sentimientos ocultos**

**Bella POV**

Me sentía como una idiota, por un momento pensé que Alice llevaba razón, que Edward sentía algo por mí, ¿cómo puedo ser tan idiota? Lástima, eso era lo único que alguien podía sentir por mí. No podía evitar pensar que después de lo que James me hizo, ¿qué hombre iba a quererme? Las lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro sin que pudiera detenerlas.

-¿Sabes? Si eres un niño serás el único hombre que habrá en mi vida.-le hablé a mi abultado vientre.-Seremos tú, yo, la abuela Esme y ojalá que Emmett también.-gimoteé.-Lo siento mi vida, no tendrás un papá. Quizá debería darte a una adopción, para que tuvieras una familia completa, pero no me siento capaz de abandonarte, eres una parte de mí ahora, y lo seguirás siendo cuando nazcas. Te prometo que no te faltará de nada y que no echarás en falta un padre, sabremos cuidar de ti.-lloré.

Me quedé recostada de lado mientras mi almohada se seguía empapando con mis lágrimas. Esta era la única razón por la que los Cullen nos acogieron, claro, una pobre niña que es violada y se queda embarazada, el niño rico choca con ella y se sienten en la necesidad de hacer la buena obra del mes, pero, ¿quién querría a una mujer ultrajada?¿Quién cuidaría del hijo de otro?¿Quién podría sentir algo por alguien que estaba tan vacía por dentro como yo?

Era evidente, nadie...

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Que no sea Edward, que no sea Edward.-rogué.

-Bella, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó la vocecilla de Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero la pequeña Cullen se había portado tan bien conmigo que no podía negarme.

-Está bien.-respondí.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró al entrar. Se acercó lentamente a mi cama y se sentó en el suelo justo delante de mi cara.

-Bella, lo siento mucho por lo que ha dicho Edward.-dijo.

-No tienes que sentirlo.-la interrumpí.-Es la verdad.

-No, no lo es.-discrepó.-Él solo se puso nervioso, porque le he pillado, sabe que yo llevo razón.

-¿Crees que siente algo por mí? Solo soy material desechado.-repuse.

-No, Bella, no digas eso, tú eres una chica fantástica.

-Por favor Alice, soy el prototipo de persona por la que sentir pena, una violación, un padre fallecido, un hermano en la cárcel, abandonada por mi madre...-enumeré todas mis cualidades para ser Miss catástrofe.-Y por supuesto después del accidente aumentamos la lástima, por eso estamos aquí mi madre y yo, somos un perrito abandonado en la carretera con la patita rota.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?-gimió Alice.

-Quiero irme de aquí, ya me ha quedado claro lo que opina tu hermano. No quiero lástima Alice, quiero respeto.-me enojé.

-Por favor, Bella.-me rogó.

-Lo siento, de verdad que has sido muy buena conmigo, pero no estoy cómoda con esta situación. ¿Puedes dejarme para recoger mis cosas?-le pedí.

Debería haber consultado esto con mi madre, pero no me sentía capaz de ver a San Edward todos lo días contento de ver que sus súbditos están bien cuidados.

Alice salió de mi habitación con la mirada baja, comencé de nuevo a llorar mientras recogía mis cosas, tan solo las mías, dejé cualquier cosa que los Cullen nos hubieran dado. Me quedé sentada en la cama esperando que llegara mi madre, había ido a revisar las obras de la casa.

Alguien golpeó la puerta de nuevo.

-Déjalo, Alice, en serio, no insistas más.-le pedí.

-No soy Alice.-respondió Carlisle abriendo la puerta.

-Lo siento Carlisle.-me disculpé.

-Traquila, Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-me preguntó.

-Claro, pasa.-accedí.

-Alice me ha contado lo que ha pasado.-comenzó.-Bella, creo que estás equivocada, comprendo tus exaltaciones, sé que tus hormonas ahora mismo acampan por tu cuerpo sin control. Y tampoco mi hijo ayuda, a veces es un poco bocazas y no piensa, mira sin más la novia que tenía, o la borrachera que cogió por verla con otro.

-Quizá es impulsivo a veces.-admití.-Pero sé que en realidad es eso lo que siente, me tiene lástima, como todo el mundo.

-Te equivocas Bella, eres tú la que siente lástima por ti misma, eres quien debe dejar de compadecerse. ¿Crees que os acogimos porque te tenemos pena?-me miró a los ojos y me cogió la mano.-Mira, es verdad que es muy triste lo que te ha ocurrido, pero sintiendo lástima por ti no te ayudamos a luchar, estamos aquí para ayudarte, no para unirnos a tu estado de pena. Tu madre lo va a dar todo por ti, porque te quiere, igual que nosotros. Yo quiero mucho a tu madre, ella me contó que se enamoró de ti cuando te conoció de pequeña, y entiendo por qué, eres tan encantadora, tan leal...Eres su hija, y nosotros queremos ser parte de vuestra familia.

-¿Quieres a mi madre?-le pregunté emocionada.

-Siempre la he querido, hubo un tiempo en el que estuve enamorado de ella, y volver ahora a su vida, ser parte de ella y poder ayudaros, es lo mejor que me podía pasar.-me aseguró.-No sois un perrito con la pata rota en la carretera, sois nuestro boleto premiado de lotería: una mujer encantadora, una chica con muchos sueños por cumplir y un bebé al que vamos a cuidar.-me prometió.

Las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse por mis mejillas, sin pensarlo me lancé a sus brazos, él me devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias, Carlisle.-sonreí.

-No tienes que dármelas.-me besó la frente.-Pero perdona a Edward, fue un idiota con lo que dijo, pero sé que mi hijo te quiere.

Yo bajé mi mirada para evitar que viera mi sonrojo.

-No quiero volverte a ver haciendo las maletas, ¿entendido?-me preguntó intentando parecer serio.

-Entendido.-contesté.

**Alice POV**

Estaba triste, estaba enfadada, estaba confusa, ya ni si quiera sabía cómo estaba, bueno sí, sabía que no estaba contenta, sobretodo con mi hermano. Le había contado todo a mi padre, él había subido a hablar con Bella. Llevaban un buen rato encerrados y yo me paseaba como un león enjaulado, ya no sabía qué hacer. Me dejé llevar por la rabia y fui a la habitación de mi querido hermano Edward. Abrí casi de una patada y me quedé con la boca abierta al darme cuenta de que él no estaba.

¿Habrá sido capaz de con todo lo que ha montado haberse ido? Yo lo mato, lo mato, lo mataré, mi hermano es oficialmente un cadáver, venderé sus órganos para pagar la universidad del bebé de Bella. Iba a encontrarlo y a traer su culo de vuelta a casa.

Yo sola casi no cubriría sitio, así que decidí llamar a mi querido Jasper. Sonó dos veces antes de que descolgara.

-Jazzy necesito tu ayuda para ir a recoger el cadáver de mi hermano.-le pedí cuando contestó.

-Sí, cadáver, porque voy a matarlo en cuanto lo vea, pero no sé dónde está, me tienes que ayudar a buscarlo.-expliqué.

-Tranquila, Allie, Edward está conmigo, cancela la búsqueda.-contestó.

-¿Que está contigo?¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?-grité.

-Lo siento, cielo, no puedo contarte ahora mismo, ya te dirá Edward. Lo siento Alice, ahora tengo que dejarte.

-No te atrevas a colgarme.-le amenacé.

-Lo siento, te quiero Allie.-dijo antes de que el pitido de fin de llamada sonara.

Comencé a verlo todo rojo en ese momento, estaba furiosa, muy furiosa. Maldito traidor Jasper Hale, te vas a enterar de quién soy yo.

Mi padre salió de la habitación de Bella, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, él sonreía, lo que significaba buenas noticias, ¡Bien!

Comencé a dar brinquitos mientras él se reía de mí, negando con la cabeza.

-Se va a quedar, pero sed buenos, Bella tiene mucho carácter y las hormonas del embarazo no hacen más que empeorarlo.-me advirtió.

Entré a la habitación de Bella que me miraba con gesto de disculpa, me acerqué y me senté junto a ella en la cama.

-Lo siento, Alice, no debí haber sido así contigo.-se disculpó.

-Tranquila Bella, entiendo cómo te sentías, mi hermano es un imbécil, ignóralo, es más, voy a asesinarle cuando vuelva, no tendrás que preocuparte más, y quizá mi novio le haga compañía en el ataúd.-le conté.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer ese asesinato múltiple?-me preguntó divertida.

-Porque están tramando algo a mis espaldas.-gruñí.-A Alice Cullen no se le oculta NADA.

-Oh, pues si fuera ellos tendría mucho miedo-contestó.

-Créeme, si no lo tienen, lo tendrán.-le aseguré.

**Jasper POV**

-Edward, más vale que te des prisa, porque cuanto más tardes, más tiempo le das a Alice para preparar nuestro asesinato.

-Tranquilo Jazz, en cuanto vean esto se les ablandará el corazón, bueno, espero que por lo menos se le ablande a Bella.-suspiró frustrado.

-Sé que la has cagado, Edward, pero creo que con esto te perdonarán, es un detalle muy bonito de tu parte.-admití.-¿Crees que tu padre se enfade?-le pregunté.

-No, ya hablé con él, y le expliqué mi idea, estaba de acuerdo, gracias a Dios.-admitió.-¿Qué te parece este?-me preguntó.

-Creo que ese es el indicado, es perfecto para ella.-contesté.

-Bien, nos lo llevamos.-gritó y se fue a pagar.

**Bella POV**

Edward volvió justo antes de comer, parecía claramente que ocultaba algo, yo intenté ignorarle, y Carlisle solo se rió al verle. Volví a subir a la cama, como siempre, en serio, acabaría odiando las camas después del embarazo, pensaba pasar 8 horas de pie después de dar a luz.

Alice vino a mi habitación y comenzó a enseñarme un catálogo de ropa, intenté fingir algo de interés para que no se sintiera mal. Mi madre vino después y se nos unió a ver ropa. Era lo más parecido a ir de compras que podíamos hacer. Llamaron a la puerta y me encontré a Carlisle y a Edward.

Carlisle entró y se quedó apoyado contra la pared mirando divertido a su hijo, Edward seguía de pie en la puerta, parecía nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?-le pregunté un poco brusca.

-Bella, mira sé que he sido un poco imbécil, bueno, para que nos vamos a engañar, he sido un gilipollas.-una risa se me escapó sin querer.-Te juro que no quería decir eso, solo que Alice me sacó de mis casillas. ¿Cómo podría tener lástima de ti? Tú eres mucho más fuerte que nosotros. Vas a ser una gran madre.-me aseguró y unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.-No llores por favor, y bueno, para que te vayas acostumbrando a cuidar de alguien te he traído algo.

Cogió una gran caja de regalo que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta y la dejó sobre mi cama.

-¿No me digas que me has regalado un muñeco meón?-le pregunté divertida hasta que noté que la caja se movía.

Levanté la tapa y la cabecita de un precioso perro apareció apoyando sus patitas en el filo de la caja, era un labrador blanco con la cara más adorable que nunca había visto (fotos del cachorro en mi perfil).

-¡Oh, Edward, es precioso!-le dije cogiendo al pequeño perro de la caja y posándolo en mi regazo.-Pero, ¿a tu padre le parece bien?-pregunté preocupada.

-Tranquila, él estaba al tanto de todo.-me aseguró.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-estalló Alice finalmente.-Todos me lo estabais ocultando, incluso tú, papá.-le señaló con el dedo dolida.-Esto es increíble.

-Vamos Allie, no me dirás que no es adorable.-le sonrió Edward implorando su perdón.

-Bueno sí, es encantador.-admitó.

-¿Ves? Jazz sabía que te encantaría. Él lo eligió.-contestó Edward.

-Me estás diciendo que has ido a comprar algo y has preferido su opinión a la mía.-le fulminó con la mirada, Edward se veía nervioso.-Corre, te aconsejo que CORRAS.-le advirtió antes de lanzarse a por él.

* * *

Ya sabéis un review no cuesta nada y para mí vale mucho.


	9. Inesperado

Bueno quiero avisaros que este capítulo es bastante triste. Para las que hayan leído alguna de mis otras historias saben que no todo es miel y alegría, si yo pongo en el tema que es drama es porque hay drama, asi que preparaos, aquí os lo dejo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Inesperado**

**Edward POV**

Alice podía llegar a dar mucho miedo cuando le daban esos ataques suyos de loca maniática de las compras. Corrí hasta mi habitación, pero no me dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta, ella ya estaba sobre mí. Me fulminó con la mirada y me señaló con el dedo.

-No se te ocurra volver a hacerlo, o te dejaré sin piernas para evitar que vuelvas a salir a la calle sin que yo me entere.-me amenazó apuntándome desafiante con su dedo índice.

-Vale, vale, pero quítate de encima vampira de las compras.-le contesté intentando quitármela de encima. Para ser tan pequeña tenía una fuerza increíble.

Cuando nos levantamos nos dimos cuenta de que Esme, Bella y mi padre nos estaban mirando divertidos.

-¡Vaya dos payasos que tengo de hijos!-se rio mi padre y todos le acompañamos.-Bueno, ¿cómo vas a llamar al cachorro?-le preguntó a Bella.

Ella pareció pensárselo durante unos momento, luego sonrió malignamente y silbó al cachorro.

-¡Eddy, ven con mamá!-le gritó, yo la miré mal, pero para colmo de males, el perro atendió a la llamada, la que me esperaba.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Algunos días después…

Bajamos a desayunar, necesitaría energía. Hoy terminaban las vacaciones y debía volver al instituto, enfrentarme a Lauren…, y abandonar a Bella en casa. Alice y yo debíamos volver a clase, su madre y mi padre debían trabajar así que se quedaba sola, pero ella aseguraba que estaría bien.

Alice se montó conmigo en el Volvo para ir a la escuela.

-Edward, tengo un mal presentimiento, algo malo le va a pasar a Bella.-dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos como intentando concentrarse.

-¡Cálmate adivina!-le pedí.-Ya suficiente me cuesta irme dejándola ahí sola.

Ella me miró con confusión, después dirigió la vista a la carretera y ya no volvió a hablar más.

Llegamos a la escuela y me encontré un lindo espectáculo, todos los que antes eran mis amigos estaban esperándome junto a mi habitual aparcamiento. Alice me miró y después a ellos. Salimos del coche y Lauren se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡Oh, Eddy, perdóname por lo que ocurrió en la fiesta!-me lloriqueó, Alice ahogó una risita al escuchar el nombre del perro.

-Déjame, Lauren.-le gruñí intentando apartarme de ella.

-Edward, vamos.-dijo Tyler.-Fue el alcohol, tú ya sabes, nos descolocó, pero no hay nada entre ella y yo.

-Por mí podéis ir haciéndolo como monos por todo el instituto, no me importa, solo no quiero veros a ninguno de los dos.-les escupí.

-Eddy, tú y yo estábamos muy bien juntos. ¿A quién vas a encontrar mejor que yo?-preguntó pagada de sí misma.

-Lauren, el virus Ebola sería mejor que tú-intervino mi hermana.-Además Edward ya ha encontrado la persona perfecta para él.

Yo sonreí al darme cuenta de que hablaba de Bella.

-Y, ¿qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?-preguntó furiosa Lauren.

-Dignidad.-respondió mi hermana mientras nos alejábamos de ellos.

-Una gran puesta en escena, Alice.-la alabé.

-Lo que sea por proteger a mi hermano.-sonrió ella batiendo sus pestañas.-Nos vemos en el almuerzo.-se despidió.

Me dirigí a clase de matemáticas, acostumbraba a sentarme con Tyler en esta clase, pero preferí sentarme más atrás, había un sitio libre junto a Ben Cheney.

-Hola Edward.-me saludó educadamente.

-¿Qué hay Ben?-contesté.

-He sabido de lo qué ocurrió,-bueno ahí íbamos de nuevo-Parece que tu Volvo sigue impoluto después del accidente,-eso me dejó boquiabierto, él no hablaba de lo de Lauren, ¡genial!-¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien, gracias.

-Pero, ¿cómo ocurrió? Tú eres un conductor excelente.-me preguntó.

Comencé a relatarle todo lo qué ocurrió, le hablé sobre Bella, incluso que ahora vivía con nosotros. Me di cuenta lo fácil que era hablar con aquel chico. Él me contó sobre su novia Angela, se le notaba perdidamente enamorado.

En la siguiente clase, inglés, coincidí con la novia de Ben, Angela. También era una chica encantadora y con la que era muy fácil hablar.

Pero en mitad de clase entró la señora Cope.

-Señor Cullen,-me llamó.-Se requiere su presencia en el despacho del director.

Angela me miró preocupada y yo le devolví la mirada. Seguí a la señora Cope hasta el despacho del director, y para mi sorpresa allí me encontré a Alice.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que ocurre?-me susurró.

-No tengo ni idea.-contesté.

Entramos al despacho, el director nos hizo una seña para que nos sentáramos y lo hicimos.

-Chicos, al parecer son malas noticias.-comenzó y yo me aterré. Esta escena me era familiar, cuando estábamos en el colegio y la directora nos llamó a Alice y a mí porque mi madre había muerto.-Vuestro padre ha llamado desde el hospital, al parecer han atacado a una amiga vuestra, Isabella. Vuestro padre me ha pedido que os de permiso para que vayais al hospital. Podéis ir chicos.-nos dijo despidiéndose.

Tenía el corazón en un puño, ¿cómo estaría Bella? ¿Quién la había atacado? Mi hermana estaba llorando, agarré su mano y la saqué del despacho. En cuanto estuvimos fuera la abracé.

-Allie, ahora tenemos que ir con Bella, ¿de acuerdo?-ella asintió contra mi pecho y nos fuimos.

Llegamos al hospital enseguida debido a que había sobrepasado por mucho el límite de velocidad.

Mi padre estaba en la entrada esperándonos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-urgí.

Él pareció dudar antes de comenzar…

**Bella POV**

-Cariño, ¿seguro que vas a estar bien?-me preguntó mi madre por décima vez.

-Sí, mamá.-repetí.-Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Tengo todo lo que hace falta y si pasara algo, te llamaré a ti o a Carlisle, ¿está bien?

-Vale, volveré para el almuerzo, Carlisle me llevará y traerá, nos vemos en un rato. Adiós cielo.-se despidió.

Escuché desde mi cama/prisión como todos se iban. No tenía sueño, así que cogí uno de los libros que Edward me había prestado: Carrie de Stephen King (_os recomiendo tanto el libro como la película). _¡Vaya que era una muchacha rara! Y esa Chris era una zorra, me recordaba a la tal Lauren. Terminé de leer el libro en apenas dos horas. Creía recordar que Edward tenía la película en su habitación así que salí a cogerla, entonces escuché un ruido fuera.

Me encontré cara a cara con un hombre moreno, varios centímetros más alto que yo, por su posición, estaba esperándome.

-Isabella Swan.-me llamó sonriendo diabólicamente.-¡Vaya, vaya, al parecer, no solo James no terminó su trabajo, sino que te dejó preñada!-se rio viendo mi vientre.

-¿Quién eres?-logré articular a pesar del pánico.

-¡Oh, qué descortés de mi parte! Me llamo Laurent, Victoria me envía para acabar lo que James no pudo por culpa de tu querido hermanito.-explicó dando un paso hacía mí que yo intenté compensar dando otro hacia atrás.-¿Crees que puedes huir?¿Sin tu familia?¿Con esa enorme panza? No lo creo, pero deberías estar agradecida de que sea yo y no Victoria, no sabes lo que ella tenía preparado para ti…

-Por favor no lo hagas.-le supliqué llegados a este punto, él llevaba razón, no iba a poder huir.

-¿Sabes lo que ella me haría si se enterase?-me preguntó.

-Ella está en la cárcel, no puede hacerte nada.-repuse.

-¿En serio crees eso?-preguntó escéptico.-Victoria tiene manos que no están entre rejas, créeme.

Miré discretamente a mi alrededor, no había nada con lo que pudiera defenderme. No sabía ni siquiera cuánto rato llevaba llorando.

-Así que grita y lo que quieras, pero no escaparás.

-SOCORRO!!!!-grité instintivamente aún a sabiendas de que nadie nos oiría.

Laurent dio otro paso hacía mí pero esta vez fue interceptado por una pequeña fiera peluda que se lanzó sobre él.

-Maldito chucho.-gruñó intentando sacárselo de encima.

La acción de Eddy me dio una distracción para intentar escapar. Conseguí bajar hasta el segundo piso, pero iba demasiado lenta, así que acabó atrapándome.

-Maldita zorra.-me gritó.

Agarró mis brazos fuertemente inmovilizándome. Mis brazos dolían por la falta de flujo sanguíneo y el miedo comenzaba a marearme. Tan solo podía escuchar a Eddy ladrando y aullando, y entonces oí lo mismo que hizo a Laurent inquietarse, un coche, y estaba cerca.

Fue entonces, cuandó él, viéndose acorralado y sin tiempo, me arrojó por las escaleras. Sentí cada peldaño clavarse en una parte distinta de mi cuerpo, hasta llegar al suelo. Frente a mí la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi madre que se lanzó hacia mí y Carlisle que se abalanzó sobre el instruso. Después todo se volvió negro.

**Alice POV**

Mi padre acababa de contarnos lo ocurrido en la casa, que fueron a almorzar con Bella, como los aullidos de Eddy les alertaron, cuando la encontraron, esa escoria de Laurent se pudriría en prisión y merecía algo peor. Pero algo le ocurría a Bella.

Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, no sé si esto es un poder, pero cada vez que me pasa, la muerte de mamá, el accidente de Edward, y ahora Bella…

-Papá, ¿cómo está, Bella?-preguntó mi hermano con ojos vidriosos.

Mi padre se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó como cuando éramos pequeños, nos estaba consolando. La angustia crecía en mi pecho conforma pasaba el tiempo y seguíamos sin respuestas.

Mi padre por fin se dispuso a hablar, su mirada era tan triste y vidriosa como la de Edward.

-Ha perdido al bebé.

* * *

Bueno pues ya habéis visto, sé que habrá algunas personas a las que no les gustará esto, pero yo desde el principio tenía pensado que pasara esto, lo siento, la historia es así.

Ya sabéis cualquier tipo de opinión dejad un review


	10. Perder la vida

Hola chicas. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero uno de los reviews en el otro capítulo por parte de una lectora que ha afirmado que abandonaría la historia por la decisión que tomé y no solo eso llamarme cobarde por haber decidido que Bella sufriera un aborto me resultó muy hiriente y me ha costado más seguir la historia por ese motivo. Quiero dejar claro que a mí me parece una experiencia horrible, pero creo que como autora de la historia tengo el derecho a jugar con los personajes a mi antojo y que no se me ofenda por ello, porque os aseguro que el review me hizo mucho daño, tanto como autora como persona.

De verdad siento si alguien se ha sentido ofendida con la mala experiencia sufrida por Bella, pero recordad que esto es ficción, que los abortos suceden, pero el que yo lo relate en mi historia no me convierte en una asesina.

Bueno, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, no sé cuánta gente habrá abandonado la historia por el suceso ocurrido, sinceramente agradezco a las personas que siguen leyendo y que con vuestros reviews, que han sido muchos, conseguís que siga teniendo ganas de escribir.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Perder la vida**

**Bella POV**

La oscuridad seguía embargándome, pero el dolor iba desapareciendo de mi cuerpo, excepto el que se concentraba profundamente en mi tripa. Oía voces a mí alrededor, pero parecían muy lejanas a mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo más pasó hasta que abrí los ojos. Había mucha luz, tanta que me obligó a entrecerrarlos hasta que conseguí acostumbrarme. Me encontraba acostada en una camilla, la luz del sol se colaba por una ventana y el foco sobre la cama impactaba en mi frente.

Noté el roce de una mano sobre el dorso de la mía y alguien que apartaba los mechones sueltos de mi cara.

-¿Mamá?-llamé, notando mi voz pastosa.

-Estoy aquí, cariño, descansa ahora.-me pidió aunque podía notar el dolor oculto en su voz.

-Mamá, ¿qué me ha pasado?-le pregunté y noté un ligero temblor en su mano, lo que puso a todo mi cuerpo en alerta.- ¿Mamá?-volví a llamar al ver que no respondía.

-Bella, alguien te atacó ayer, cuando nos fuimos,-sollozó-fue todo culpa mía, no debí dejarte sola.

-Basta, mamá.-la interrumpí.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Vosotros estáis bien?

-¿Te duele algo?-me preguntó.

-No, antes sentía un dolor horrible, pero ya no, ahora estoy bien, siento mi cuerpo dormido, casi no puedo verte, aún sigues un poco borrosa.-le expliqué detalladamente, aunque no podía distinguir los rasgos de su rostro, el temblor de su cuerpo me decía que estaba llorando.-Mamá, ¿Qué ocurre?¿Le ha pasado algo al bebé?-pregunté preocupada y por inercia me llevé mi mano al vientre, y entonces lo noté, o más bien, no lo noté, mi bulto había desaparecido, no había nada.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente. No estaba, mi bebé, mi pequeño, había desaparecido.

-Cielo, lo siento tanto.-sollozó mi madre intentando consolarme. Creo que dijo algo más, pero no podía oírla.

Lloraba incesablemente, el temblor en mi cuerpo se volvió excesivamente brusco y mi respiración se volvió demasiado fuerte.

-Bella intenta calmarte un poco.-me suplicó mi madre al ver mi estado.

Sentí cómo hiperventilaba y mi cuerpo carecía de aire, mi cuerpo se sentía excesivamente pesado y empezaba a ver borroso.

Mi madre intentó abrazarme pero lo único que recibió fue un grito de agonía y un pequeño empujón para alejarla de mí. Se apartó de mí y salió hacia la puerta.

-¡Carlisle!-gritó al pasillo.

Muchos pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo, pero lo que se escuchaba por encima de todo eran mis llantos y mis gritos. Las lágrimas me impedían ver quiénes eran las personas que entraron a mi habitación, pero, ¿qué importaba? Mi bebé había muerto, ni si quiera llegué a pensar un nombre para él…Pero siempre supe que quería tenerlo, por encima de la violación, o de mi relación con Jacob, por encima de todo, yo quería mi bebé. Me sentía tan sola, durante cinco meses había una vida en mi interior y ahora es como si no solo se hubiera ido la suya, también la mía.

Mi madre volvió a intentar acercarse a mí, pero no quería que me tocara, no sé cuál era el motivo, la histeria, que en mi ataque llegara a intentar culparla a ella de lo que había ocurrido, cuando no había nadie más culpable que yo, por amar a mi bebé, por haber tenido ilusiones, por haber pensado por un momento que podía ser feliz, que algo podía ir bien, por creer que tenía derecho a vivir, ¡qué estúpida fuiste Bella!

-Bella, tienes que calmarte.-me rogó Carlisle aunque casi no le oía, era como si estuviera muy lejos de mí.-Esto no te hace ningún bien, cielo, te estás haciendo daño.

-¿A quién le importa?-murmuré dejándome caer de nuevo en la cama.

-Bella no digas eso…-dijo mi madre antes de ser interrumpida.

-A mí me importa.-rugió una voz de terciopelo.

Se sentó junto a mí en la cama, me tomó delicadamente de los brazos y me levantó. Pasó sus dedos por las mejillas limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Bella, lo siento muchísimo, sé que ahora mismo no quieres escuchar a nadie, y nada de lo que digamos aliviará tu dolor, pero lo que te diré no será solo para intentar aliviar tu dolor, también el mío.-me dijo un poco nervioso pasando sus manos por mi cara.-El día que choqué contigo fue el mejor de mi vida, pero tuve la peor experiencia del mundo, porque pensé que os había matado a ti o a tu bebé.-un nuevo sollozo escapó del fondo de mi garganta pero Edward volvió su atención a mí.-Escúchame, por favor, cuando supe que estabais bien, todas mis intenciones fueron cuidar de ambos, pero no lo he conseguido, no he podido salvarle y tú tampoco, pero no puedes culparte y matarte por ello, Bella. Cuando el director nos ha llamado a Alice y a mí a su despacho, temí que la historia se repitiese, como el día que murió mi madre. Pero, gracias al cielo, tú sigues viva, sé que es horrible que hayas perdido a tu bebé Bella, pero no puedes dejarme, yo no puedo perderte. Sé lo duro que es, pero, por favor, piensa en Esme, en Emmett, en nosotros, por favor Bella, te necesitamos.-me dijo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y de los míos.

Entonces ya ni si quiera sabía si alguien más en la habitación con nosotros, y no me importó, me lancé a los brazos de Edward y lloré, no sé cuánto tiempo, sé que incluso grité, pero lo que no olvidaré son los brazos de Edward rodeándome todo el tiempo, consolándome.

**Esme POV**

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con nosotros? ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en martirizar a Bella? ¿Qué había hecho mi niña? Bueno, creo que nadie, hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho, se mereciera esto.

Perder un hijo es la peor experiencia que pueda sufrir una persona, y para una mujer, sentir que la vida que fluía dentro de ti ha desaparecido, es como perder una parte de tu alma, como si arrancaran el último pedacito que ha llegado, y al que más has amado.

Pero Bella solo tenía 17 años, a ninguna edad es fácil, peros los dramas que ella tendría que estar sufriendo es no encontrar zapatos para su baile de graduación, o que le toque hacer un trabajo con el salido de la clase. Pero no esto, no a ella, no ahora…

Edward seguía abrazado a Bella mientras ella empañaba su camisa con lágrima, Alice se había ido con Jasper y Rosalie a la cafetería.

Yo me escurrí fuera de la habitación y me dejé caer en un banco de fuera. Ella no tenía por qué cargar también con su dolor, ya tenía suficiente con el suyo, pero al menos ella tenía a Edward para consolarla. Yo estaba sola en mitad del pasillo de un hospital, sintiendo que el mundo se venía de nuevo sobre mí y sin saber qué hacer.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mis manos y no pude contener los sollozos. Sentí unos brazos firmes rodeándome, me giré y me topé con esos ojos azules que tanto cariño despertaban en mí, Carlisle. Me abracé a él y dejé salir mi dolor.

-Esme, sabes que me tienes siempre que me necesites, te lo prometo, nunca te fallaré.-me susurró al oído.

-No puedes prometer algo así, no sabes si podrás cumplirlo, al final todo el mundo se va: Charlie, Emmett, el bebé.-sollocé recordando todo lo que había perdido.

-Ellos no tuvieron elección, pero no te han abandonado, yo tengo la esperanza de que, esté donde esté, Caroline cuida de nosotros, y que Charlie está con ese niño, y vela por ti y por sus hijos.-me explicó acariciando mi cabello mientras yo apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-le pregunté hipando.

-Porque ni si quiera la muerte será capaz de impedirme cuidar de la gente que quiero, de vosotros.-sentí un beso en mi cabeza.

¿Nosotros? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Nos incluía a Bella y a mí? Levanté la cabeza y le miré confusa, él me devolvió una mirada dulce.

-No os marchéis.-me pidió-Sé que al principio os ofrecimos quedaros para cuidar de Bella durante su embarazo, pero, por favor, nos os vayáis. Os necesitamos a vosotras, tanto como vosotras nos necesitáis a nosotros, quedaos por favor, os necesitamos. Yo te necesito en mi vida, Esme.-me confesó mirándome a los ojos.

-Carlisle yo…-quería decir algo, pero no sé el qué.

Noté cómo nuestros cuerpo se iban aproximando, nuestros labios se encontraban tan cerca, y titubeábamos cuál adolescente, hasta que el roce llegó. Nos besamos, al principio comenzó como un beso inocente, pero la pena y la necesidad que habitaban mi cuerpo me llevaron a cogerle de la camisa para acercarle más a mí. Él llevó su mano por mi cuello y la subió hasta enterrarla en mi cabello, mientras sus labios se movían concienzudamente con los míos.

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo estrictamente necesario comenzamos a separarnos.

-Lo siento Carlisle.-me disculpé.-No creo que fuera el mejor momento para esto.-repuse poniéndome de pie y alejándome de él. Pero él me tomó por la cintura y me volteó.

-No me odies por volver a amarte.-susurró muy cerca de mí dejándome inmóvil.

**Bella POV**

El tiempo pasaba a mi alrededor casi sin que me diera cuenta. No recordaba exactamente el día qué había salido del hospital, ni sabía cuántos llevaba ya en casa. No entendía del todo por qué seguíamos en casa de los Cullen, pero lo agradecía, si esto por lo que estaba pasando era horrible, sin Edward a mi lado, jamás habría sido capaz de vivir.

Estaba tumbada en mi cama, me movía de vez en cuando para cambiar de posición, o cuando el lado de la almohada estaba tan empapado de mis lágrimas que se sentía molesto como mi rostro.

No bajaba a comer, Edward o mi madre venían a traerme la comida y se quedaban hasta que me veían probar algún bocado. Mi estómago estaba cerrado, la comida me sabía a ceniza, las duchas de agua caliente no conseguían relajar mi cuerpo, y el pasar el día acostada no hacía que dejara de estar cansada.

No prestaba atención a las voces a mi alrededor, eran como susurros incomprensibles, como diales de radio que no conseguía escuchar bien. Algo parecía causar un mínimo de felicidad en casa, pero no se me ocurría un motivo para estar feliz.

Edward había faltado varios días a clase por quedarse conmigo abrazándome, pero no podía estar conmigo eternamente, eso desearía yo. Siempre había alguien conmigo, la mayor parte del tiempo Edward o mi madre, pero también Alice, Carlisle o Rose venían a acompañarme.

El viernes Edward volvió a faltar a clase para quedarse conmigo, todos los demás se habían ido aunque no sabía exactamente dónde. No sé cuánto rato estuvimos acostados en silencio, yo estaba acostada con Edward a mi espalda abrigándome con sus brazos.

Escuché la puerta de abajo, al parecer ya habían llegado. Escuché a alguien subir las escaleras, entonces sentí cómo Edward se levantaba separándose de mí, quería gritarle que se quedara conmigo, que nunca me soltara, pero ni siquiera me giré para verle marcharse.

Entonces sentí a otra persona acostarse a mi lado en la cama, un brazo mucho más grueso me envolvió y un olor que hacía mucho que no conocía volvió a embargarme. No podía ser cierto, una lágrima se desbordó por mi mejilla.

-Lo siento mucho cielo.-susurró la voz a mi espalda.

Me giré lentamente para verle y darme cuenta de que no era un sueño, que estaba realmente allí, levanté la mano para tocarle la cara y ver si estaba allí y no iba a desparecer, lo toqué, su piel era tan suave, sentía cómo le había crecido un poco de barba.

-Emmett.-susurré emocionada antes de abrazarle.

* * *

Bueno, ahí lo tenéis, como mucha gente deseaba. Bella no tendrá solo a los Cullen y a su madre para intentar reponerse, también su hermano Emmett estará con ella para cuidarla. Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Es mucho pedir uno de esos reviews vuestros que tanto me alegran?


	11. Destino cruel

Sé que ahora mismo habrá mucho odio hacia mi persona, las que lean mis otros fics sabrán por qué he tardado tanto, y para las que no:acabo de empezar la universidad, en una ciudad a 200 km de la mía, todo se me está poniendo muy difícil, casi no tengo tiempo. Tengo 6 fics en progreso, lo que me dificulta sacar tiempo para todos y me apena mucho que este haya sido el último en actualizar, pero os prometo que la historia continuará, aunque tarde un poco más de tiempo, ninguno de mis fics quedará inconcluso, lo prometo, soy la primero que odia que eso ocurra, por lo que nunca lo haré yo.

Bueno este capítulo es algo que ya tenía en mente, como habeis visto aquí Emmett es un personaje muy complejo y muy importante por lo que he decidido darle un momentito para él y que os explique cómo ha sido la vida de los Swan desde su punto de vista, espero que os guste.^^

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Emmett POV **

El destino era tan cruel con nosotros. Todo lo bueno que nos había dado había sido a un alto precio, demasiado alto.

Primero nos abandonó mi madre, pero recibimos a Esme como compensación, fue como un milagro para mi padre, Bella y para mí. Aún recuerdo cuando la conocí el primer día de clase…

_Los días se hacían difíciles en casa, papá trabajaba mucho y Bella era muy pequeña, había mucho que hacer, pero yo no permitiría que esta familia se estancase, saldríamos adelante. Iba a comenzar un nuevo curso en la escuela, ya tenía 10 años, pronto comenzaría el instituto, en parte me apenaba, pues vería menos a Bella._

_Una nueva profesora nos daría clase, se llamaba Esme Platt, era tan guapa, en cuanto comenzó a hablar nos enamoró a todos con su dulzura. A otros muchos profesores se les notaba cansados, y que el único motivo por el que seguían acudiendo allí era el dinero, pero con ella no, se notaba su vocación, su cariño hacia los niños, parecía como una madre._

_Hablaba mucho con nosotros, se preocupaba por sus alumnos, pero hablaba sobre todo conmigo, eso me gustaba, sabía que papá se preocupaba por mí, pero cuando ella me preguntaba era como si tuviese una mamá, una familia completa._

_-Hola Emmett, ¿qué tal todo por casa ayer?-me preguntó Esme mientras el resto de mis compañeros salían al recreo._

_-Bien, ayer a Bella se le cayó un diente, estaba muy emocionada porque viniera el ratoncito Pérez _**(no sé como es en otros países, pero en España la tradición para los niños es que cuando pierden un diente de leche, lo ponen bajo la almohada y viene el ratoncito Pérez por la noche a dejarle dinero a cambio del diente). **_Papá estaba muy cansado y se olvidó, pero yo lo recordé, así que cogí algunas monedas de mi hucha y se las puse bajo la almohada._

_Ella me miró asombrada, se agachó para mirarme directamente a los ojos._

_-Emmett, ¿tú ya sabes que el ratoncito Pérez no existe?-me preguntó perpleja._

_-Claro que sí seño Esme, soy un niño mayor, hace mucho tiempo que sé que ni el ratoncito, ni Santa Claus ni los reyes mayos existen. Yo suelo ayudar a papá para que Bella no lo descubra, ella aún es pequeña._

_-Eres todo un hombre ya, por lo que veo.-me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.-Me gustaría hablar con tu papá, Emmett._

_-¿Por qué?¿Hice algo malo?-le pregunté preocupado._

_-No, Emmett, solo quiero felicitarle por tener un hijo tan encantador.-yo solo pude sonreír y sonrojarme._

Aquel día ellos se conocieron, y Esme entró definitivamente en nuestras vidas, éramos tan felices, pero después el destino se volvió contra nosotros, arrebatándonos a nuestro padre.

_Nos habían llamado para avisarnos que nuestro padre había sido tiroteado. Esme, Bella y yo esperábamos impacientes en el pasillo del hospital a que alguien viniese a decirnos algo._

_Un doctor salió y se acercó a nosotros, su expresión no auguraba buenas noticias._

_-¿Son los familiares de Charlie Swan?-preguntó._

_-Sí, somos nosotros.-contestó mi madre entrecortadamente._

_-Lo siento mucho, pero no hemos podido hacer nada._

_Bella y Esme comenzaron a sollozar desconsoladas, yo las abracé a ambas contra mi pecho, mientras silenciosas lágrimas se escapaban por mis mejillas._

_-No, no puede ser, papá no nos puede dejar.-sollozaba Bella._

_-Saldremos adelante Bells, te lo prometo.-le aseguré a mi hermana pequeña._

_-Primero mamá, ahora papá, ¿por qué todo nos pasa a nosotros? Ahora estamos solos.-lloraba mi pequeña._

_-No estamos solos.-gritó Esme.-Nos tenemos los tres, porque pase lo que pase soy vuestra madre, vosotros sois mis hijos._

Comenzábamos a superarlo, volvíamos a ser una familia, una nueva familia, Bella incluso salía con un chico llamado Jacob, yo tenía aventurillas pero nada serio, y mi madre lo sobrellevaba como podía, no quiso salir con nadie, aunque yo no se lo hubiera reprochado, no podía estar toda la vida llorando a mi padre.

Pero la alegría no podía durar en la casa Swan.

_Bella, extrañamente, había salido a una fiesta con los chicos de su instituto, no me preocupaba, sabía que no se emborracharía, Bella era demasiado sensata._

_Pero cuando las horas fueron pasando los nervios fueron creciendo entre mi madre y yo._

_-Emmett, ¿por qué no vas a buscarla?-me preguntó mi madre mientras yo me ponía la chaqueta._

_-Eso estaba a punto de hacer.-le dije antes de salir por la puerta._

_Conduje hasta el lugar donde sabía que era la fiesta. Entré y la busqué entre la gente, pregunté a algunas chicas pero nadie tenía idea. Solo me quedaba la planta de arriba por mirar, todo el mundo sabe qué ocurre en los dormitorios durante las fiesta, mi pequeña Bells no era así. Pero no me quedaba otra, así que subí a mirar. Abrí una a una las puertas, hasta que la encontré._

_Había un tipo sobre ella, intentando estrangularla, ella parecía casi inconsciente, su falda y su ropa interior estaban en el suelo destrozadas y ese capullo tenía los pantalones bajados. Me lancé sobre él sin pensarlo, comencé a golpearlo con toda mi furia, hasta que por un golpe demasiado fuerte atravesó la ventana cayendo al exterior y muriendo al instante._

_Me giré hacia Bella, ella parecía ajena al resto del mundo, como drogada._

Bella no recordaba nada de aquella noche, parecía como un milagro que ella no pudiera recordarlo, pero después el golpe se nos devolvió, al no tener el testimonio de Bella, las pruebas no fueron suficientes para evitarme el veredicto de culpable. Pero lo preferí, debía cuidar de mi hermanita.

Y la cosa aún podía ir más allá.

_Llevaba algunas semanas en prisión, Bella y Esme venían a visitarme todos los domingos, pero aquel domingo era diferente, el rostro de Bella estaba demacrado y la expresión de mi madre no era mucho mejor._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-les pregunté. Bella comenzó a sollozar y mi madre le pasó un brazo por los hombros._

_-Em, estoy embarazada.-la noticia me dejó pretificado, la noticia de un bebé suele ser algo bueno, salvo en algunos casos._

_-¿Has pensado que vas a hacer?-inquirí pasandome la mano por los ojos, cansado._

_-Voy a tenerlo, no puedo abortar, Emmett, no soy capaz.-sollozó mi hermana. De repente su cara se descompuso y echó a correr hacia el servicio._

_Me quedé solo con mi madre que me miraba con expresión indescifrable._

_-¿Crees que es buena idea que lo tenga?-le pregunté._

_-Mi opinión de poco importa, Emmett, es su decisión, y ella quiere tenerlo. Pero necesita saber que la apoyas, eres la persona más importante para ella, y ahora te necesita más que nunca._

_-Entonces me tendrá.-le aseguré._

Desde entonces cada vez que Bella venía a visitarme le preguntaba por su embarazo, ella fue cambiando, no solo su vientre cambió, en su rostro también se reflejaba el embarazo, ella se veía más hermosa, incluso más feliz.

Pero un domingo no solo eso cambió, mi madre y mi hermana no vinieron solas, un muchacho las acompañaba, y además traían nuevas noticias. Al principio no me fié de Edward, ¿qué quereis cuando os dicen que un adolescente borracho ha chocado su coche contra tu hermanita pequeña y casi la mata? Pero luego vi que era un buen chico, solo que un poco perdido. Se notaba que se preocupaba por Bella, y puede que no solo eso. Esme y Bella habían conseguido una familia, por fin algo bueno, ¿cuánto duraría?

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las malas noticias llegaron de nuevo. Victoria había enviado a un tal Laurent para acabar con Bella, no la había matado, pero sí sus esperanzas, había perdido al pequeño.

Y las malas nuevas nos llevaron hacía algo bueno, el intento de asesinato de mi hermana había sido prueba suficiente para absolverme, por lo que quedaría libre.

Iba montado en el coche del doctor Cullen camino a su casa, mamá me contaba que Bella estaba muy mal, que casi no comía ni hablaba, que solo Edward conseguía calmarla. Cuando llegamos todos estaban de acuerdo en que debía ser yo el primero en ir a ver a Bella. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, Edward la tenía abrazada por detrás, él sí se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me hizo una señal para que me acercara a ellos, se levantó de la cama y me dejó a solas con ella.

Me acosté tras ella tal y como había hecho Edward, enroscándola con mi brazo.

-Lo siento mucho cielo.-le dije abrazándola.

Ella se giró al oírme, sus ojos estaban ojerosos y vidriosos, me pareció más mayor y frágil que nunca. Pasó su mano por mi mejilla, inesperadamente se abrazó a mí y comenzó a llorar. Yo la estreché entre mis brazos hasta que poco a poco comenzó a calmarse.

-Emmett, ¿no te habrás escapado?-me preguntó, no sabría decir si en broma o no.

-No, cariño, me han soltado, soy libre.-le contesté pasando mis manos por su pelo.

-Entonces, ¿ya no me abandonarás más?-sollozó.

-Bells, yo nunca te he abandonado y nunca lo haré, siempre estaré contigo.-le prometí besando su frente.

-Te echado tanto de menos.-susurró.

-Y yo a ti pequeña, pero no era esto lo que esperaba encontrar cuando regresara.-repuse.-Bella, no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre.

-Y, ¿qué quieres que haga?-me preguntó mirandome a los ojos.

-Quiero que bajes y comas con tu familia.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, esta historia está recibiendo muchos reviews y os aseguro que me alegra muchísimo, así que si este capítulo recibe los mismos que los anteriores me hareis la persona más dichosa.


	12. Un Nuevo comienzo

Ya sé que he tardado, de verdad que lo siento, pero ya os avisé que haría lo que pudiera, bueno, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Me toca tristemente decir que no le queda mucho a esta historia, tan este es el penúltimo capítulo =(, esta historia, aunque he sufrido duras críticas ha tenido una gran aceptación y me alegro muchísimo. Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han leído y que soportan la espera a la que les someto. Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo.^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 12: Un nuevo comienzo**

**Edward POV**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el regreso de Emmett, Bella había ido saliendo poco a poco de su agujero con la ayuda de todos. Intentábamos que no pasara mucho tiempo sola, Emmett y yo casi siempre estábamos con ella. Su hermano era capaz de sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera, incluso a los serios hermanos Hale, pero creo que a Rosalie podía sacarle más que una sonrisa.

Me levanté muy temprano, aquel día no tenía mucho sueño. Bajé a la cocina donde me encontré a Bella preparando una gran fuente de tortitas mientras Eddy corría alrededor de ella.

-Buenos días.-la saludé a lo que ella respondió dando un salto, pues no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado.-Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

-No pasa nada, estaba en mi mundo y no te he visto entrar.-me tranquilizó.

-¿Por qué tan madrugadora?-le pregunté mientras abría el frigorífico en busca del zumo y la leche.

-Bueno, hoy tengo cita con la psicóloga del hospital, estaba muy nerviosa y no podía dormir, así que me levanté y preparé el desayuno para todos.-me contó mientras seguía preparando tortitas.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?-le ofrecí mientras preparaba la mesa.

-Me harías un gran favor, gracias.-aceptó mientras ponía las tortitas en la mesa.

Llevé a Bella al hospital en mi Volvo, no puse música con el fin de comenzar una conversación entre ella y yo, pero Bella parecía un poco distraída.

-¿Qué hay entre Rosalie y tu hermano?-le pregunté divertido. Ella pareció volver al mundo después de mencionar a Emmett.

-No estoy muy segura, mi hermano siempre ha sido bastante mujeriego, ¿sabes? Pero creo que Rosalie le gusta de verdad.-me contestó mirando por el cristal delantero.

-¿Y a ti qué te parece?-demandé intentando que se sincerase conmigo.

-Supongo que me parece bien.-enarqué una ceja mirándola.-No lo sé, Rosalie parece buena chica, pero es la primera vez que mi hermano se ve realmente interesado en una chica. No sé lo que ella siente, pero te juro que si le hace daño tendrá que vérselas conmigo.-amenazó, parecía casi divertido que una chica de metro sesenta y apenas 50 kg estuviera dispuesta a defender a ese gigante de hermano.

-Esa es la hermana celosa que yo quería sacar.-me reí.

-No soy celosa, solo un poco sobreprotectora. Pero entiéndeme, ¿Qué sientes tú cada vez que ves a Jasper con Alice?

Lo medité un momento antes de contestar.

-Al principio casi veía todo rojo cuando tocaba a mi hermana.-admití.-Pero después me di cuenta de que la quiere muchísimo y que jamás le haría daño intencionalmente.

-Es cierto, se nota que están muy enamorados. Y creo que no son los únicos, al parecer el amor está en el ambiente en la casa Cullen.-se rió.

Me quedé congelado, ¿acaso sabía lo que sentía por ella? Decidí hacerme el loco.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté intentando parecer sereno.

-Vamos, Edward, deja de ocultarlo, ambos sabemos lo que está pasando. Es normal supongo. Pero creo que puede salir bien.-confesó y yo no podía creerlo.

-¿En se-serio?-tartamudeé.

-Claro, a mí me parece bien, ¿a ti no?-me preguntó mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Por supuesto que me parece bien.-dije rápidamente, para que supiera que no tenía dudad.

-¡Qué bien! Me alegro tanto.-se emocionó.-Por nosotros está bien, y seguro por Emmett también, pero, ¿qué me dices de Alice?

-¿Alice? ¿Qué importa lo que piense Alice?-le pregunté confuso.

-Pues digo yo que tendrá opinión sobre que nuestros padres mantengan una relación, ¿no?-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Nuestros padres?

-Claro, ¿de qué pensabas que hablábamos?-inquirió totalmente confusa.

-De nada, no importa.-corté.-Seguro que a Alice le parece genial, estará encantada de organizar la boda.-bromeé intentando disimular el golpe que acababa de sufrir.

-¿Estás bien, Edward?-me preguntó preocupada.

-Ya hemos llegado.-dije ignorando su pregunta.

La ayudé a salir del coche y la acompañé hasta la consulta de la doctora Taylor.

-¿Te importa esperarme?-me preguntó nerviosa.

-Tranquila, estaré aquí.-le aseguré.

Me senté para esperar a Bella.

Mi padre y Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, realmente el amor estaba presente en nuestra casa, excepto para mí, claro. Bella no estaba ni remotamente interesada en mí, soy un auténtico iluso por pensar lo contrario. Ella ahora necesita mi apoyo y yo pensando en otras cosas, soy un maldito egoísta.

Bella salió veinte minutos después, estaba un poco triste, se acercó a mí lentamente mirándome a los ojos.

-Edward, ¿podrías abrazarme?-me pidió al borde de las lágrimas.

Deslicé mis brazos a su alrededor y la apreté contra mi pecho.

-Eso no necesitas pedirlo.-le besé en el cabello sin pensarlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, pero me pareció el cielo. A regañadientes me separé de ella para volver a casa.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia el coche.

-La doctora Taylor dice que puedo dejar la terapia, que estoy mucho mejor, que solo me queda un paso.-me contestó mientras le abría la puerta para que entrara.

-¿Y cuál es?-le pregunté dispuesto a ayudarla.

-Debo a agradecerle a todas las personas que me han ayudado.-contestó mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo.-Lo haré esta noche, durante la cena.

Llegamos a casa, Bella fue a hablar con Esme y Carlisle y yo me fui a mi cuarto a pensar un rato. Estaba tirado en mi cama cuando llamaron a la puerta. Mi hermana asomó la cabeza.

-¿Se puede?-me preguntó.

-Pasa.-le hice un sitio para que se sentara a mi lado.

Se acurrucó contra mí.

-Bella ha venido a hablar conmigo, me ha preguntado qué me parece la relación de nuestros padres.-comenzó y yo recordé esa conversación.-Me habló de tu reacción y no entendía por qué. A mí me parece genial que estén juntos, lo sabes, ¿tienes tú algún problema?

-Claro que no, Alice.-negué.-Ese no era el motivo de mi reacción.-ella me miró confusa.-Cuando Bella habló sobre el amor en la casa no pensé que se refiriera a ellos.-admití.

Mi hermana lo pensó un momento antes de que se le formara una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estás totalmente enamorado, ¿eh?

-Eso creo.-confesé.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices claramente?

-Alice, ella ha pasado por mucho, creo que lo mejor sería que ella diese el siguiente paso. Debo darle espacio.-le expliqué.

-Mira, estoy segura de que ella también siente algo por ti.-aventuró mi hermana.-Sé que esta noche va a decirnos algo a todos, y estoy segura de que te sorprenderás.

La hora de la cena llegó, todos íbamos a empezar a comer cuando Bella nos pidió que esperásemos.

-Por favor, solo será un momento.-pidió.-Hoy la doctora Taylor me ha dicho que el último paso de la terapia es dar las gracias a aquellos que me han ayudado. Y creo que es el momento de hacerlo.

-Mamá, puede que las pruebas de ADN no estén de acuerdo, pero eres mi madre, me has cuidado mejor de lo que nadie nunca podría haber hecho, lo has sacrificado todo por mí y aunque no hay palabras para agradecértelo te prometo que yo como hija te devolveré todo el amor que me has dado y siempre te apoyaré.

-Gracias, cariño.-contestó Esme limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Emmett, tú has hecho tanto, has dado tu libertad por mí, me has defendido contra todo. Jamás podré agradecértelo totalmente, nadie podría pedir un hermano mejor, y sé que donde sea que papá esté está orgulloso de que seas su hijo.

-Gracias, Bells.

-Alice, yo nunca había tenido una hermana, tú me has demostrado que siempre había querido tener una, ha sido estupendo haberte conocido.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, hermana.-le contestó Alice.

-Carlisle, no solo has sido mi médico, también el apoyo para mi madre, ojalá ella siempre pueda contar contigo y tú con ella. Me has cuidado como un padre, me has hecho sentir parte de tu familia, y aún así tengo que pedirte algo más, no busco que nadie sea reemplazado, pero, ¿me dejarías quererte como a un padre?

-Claro, Bella, yo te quiero como si fueras mi hija.-contestó emocionado mi padre.

Entonces me miró a mí, y yo me removí nervioso.

-Edward, de verdad, te agradezco muchísimo lo que has hecho por mí.-dijo sonriendo y luego se sentó dando por finalizado su discurso.

Alice llevaba razón, hoy me sorprendería, eso es lo que recibía después de todo, un simple gracias, ¿cómo puedo ser tan idiota?

* * *

UUUU pobre Edward, cómo se ha quedado.

El siguiente capítulo será el último, sabréis el motivo de que Bella haya sido tan breve con nuestro chico favorito, y también qué ocurre entre Rosalie y Emmett.

Nos leemos ^^


	13. Gracias, Edward

Hola, bueno, ya sabéis, lamento la tardanza, pero el mes de febrero es el mes de exámenes para los universitarios y no ha sido nada fácil, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo.

Ya os avisé que esta historia llegaba a su fin, algunas preguntan por qué tan corta, quiero aclarar que yo no pretendía hacer una historia dónde Bella y Edward son novios mucho tiempo, tienes discusiones y esas cosas, mi historia trataba sobre una familia que en las peores adversidades son capaces de encontrar el amor, y aquí están.

Os dejo con el último capítulo y pronto subiré el epílogo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 13:** Gracias, Edward

**Bella POV**

Desde que entré en la consulta de la doctora Taylor supe que las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Mi familia había crecido, ya no solo éramos Esme, Emmett y yo, ahora mi madre tenía a Carlisle, al que me alegraría muchísimo llamar algún día padre, aunque nadie reemplazaría nunca a Charlie. Emmett había conocido a Rosalie y parecía que algo más serio podía ocurrir entre ellos. La pequeña Cullen no solo había sido mi mejor amiga, se había comportado como una hermana y me sentía dichosa por ello.

Y Edward…, Edward. Sería un pecado llamarlo hermano, porque estos sentimientos que yo tengo por él no son precisamente fraternales. Desde el primer momento él ha estado conmigo, su apoyo ha sido lo que me ha sacado a flote, sino fuera por él yo… No sé qué habría sido de mí.

La doctora Taylor me hizo hablarle de mi situación en casa y de qué opinaba de todos los miembros de mi familia, cuando llegué a Edward, aunque al principio no sabía si quiera qué es lo que quería decir, las palabras salían solas.

-Es como una luz, ¿sabe? En el momento en que te sientas perdido te ilumina sin pedir nada a cambio. Es como el agua en tiempo de sequía. Simplemente con sonreír pude hacerte feliz. No es arrogante y eso es extraño en una persona guapa. Es inteligente pero no es un pedante. Es cariñoso, él y su hermana son tan unidos, es hermoso cómo se han cuidado los unos a los otros. Muestra tanto respeto por su padre, es admirable, es como de otra época. –relataba casi sin pensar las palabras que salían de mi boca.

-¿Quieres a Edward?-me preguntó la doctora.

-Claro que le quiero, se ha portado tan bien conmigo.-contesté.

-No, Bella, dejando de lado el agradecimiento, ¿quieres a Edward?-repitió la pregunta.

-Le quiero, pero no como quiero a Alice o a Emmett, no sabría muy bien cómo describirlo…

-¿Le amas?-preguntó directamente.

¿Amarle? ¿Amaba a Edward Cullen? De repente todos los momentos vividos a su lado aparecieron en mi cabeza, el accidente, lo culpable que Edward se sentía, los primeros días en su casa, nuestra pelea, cuando me regaló a Eddy, después del ataque… Él lo había significado todo para mí, y aún lo hacía, imaginarme lejos de él hacía que un dolor muy fuerte se apoderara de mí, imaginarle con otra chica me hacía hervir la sangre, y soñaba con que algún día fuera él el que reconociera que me amaba a mí.

La respuesta era evidente.

-Sí, le amo.-confesé a la doctora Taylor.

Una breve sonrisa se instaló en su cara antes de volver a los papeles de mi caso.

-Bella, hemos avanzado muchísimo, estoy orgullosa de todo lo que has conseguido. Tan solo queda un paso más para completar tu tratamiento. Ahora es el momento de que expreses lo que hay en ti hacia tu familia, ¿qué es?-me preguntó.

-Agradecimiento, profundo agradecimiento.-contesté segura.

-Pues debes decírselo. Diles exactamente lo que sientes, no te guardes nada, confiésales lo que hay en tu corazón.

-¿También a Edward?-pregunté insegura, no me veía capaz de declararme.

-Según me has dicho él ha hecho muchísimo por ti, creo que merece un poco de honestidad por tu parte, y en tu interior sabes que necesitas librarte de esa carga, Bella.-me dijo mientras cerraba la carpeta y veía como la guardaba en el archivador.

-Bien, lo haré.-dije nerviosa mientras me levantaba lista para irme.

-Entonces, me despido de ti, Bella.-me dijo dándome un apretón de manos.-Aunque espero que recurras a mí si lo necesitaras, deseo fervientemente que no me necesites de nuevo.

-Yo también.-me reí.-Adiós doctora, gracias.

Realmente esperaba no tener que volver allí, nada peor de lo que había pasado ya podía ocurrirme, ¿no?

En realidad sí podía, podía perder todo lo que había ganado, perder a los Cullen, mi familia, perder a Edward, la idea hacía que mi estómago se contrajera.

Ella me sonrió antes de salir y encontrarme con el motivo de mis nervios en la puerta, esperándome. No, no podía alejarme de él, eso no podría soportarlo. Le pedí que me abrazara y cuando lo hizo descubrí que no había otro sitio en el que quisiera estar más que en sus brazos.

Hoy hablaría con mi familia y mañana hablaría con Edward.

Pero antes debía hacer algo, recordé mi conversación con Edward en el coche acerca de nuestros padres, nada me haría más feliz que saber que mi madre ha encontrado a alguien que le corresponde pero si él o Alice tenían algún problema con eso…

Fui a hablar con mi _nueva hermana_.

-Hola Alice.-saludé al entrar.

-Hola Bells, ¿qué tal ha ido con la doctora Taylor?-me preguntó mientras me hacía señas para que me sentara junto a ella en la cama.

-Bien, tan solo queda un paso, tengo que hablar con vosotros, lo haré durante la cena. Ahora quiero hablar contigo acerca de otra cosa.-comencé.-Eres consciente de que entre nuestros padres hay algo más que simple amistad, ¿cierto?

-Sí, son encantadores, ¿no crees? Como amor adolescente pero después de ser padres, ¡estoy tan contenta de que todo haya salido bien entre ellos!-gritó emocionada.

-¿En serio?-pregunté con expresión extrañada.

-Claro, ¿tú no?—inquirió haciendo puchero.

-Sí, claro que sí, pero pensaba que tú…

-¿Pensabas que yo no estaba de acuerdo?-preguntó divertida y yo asentí.- ¿Por qué?

-Estuve hablando con Edward en el coche sobre esto y cuando le pregunté qué opinabas tú reaccionó de una forma extraña, no lo sé, supongo que son cosas mías.-admití tras ver la reacción de la pequeña Cullen.

-… Bueno, ya hablaré con él. Pero, ¿no es magnífico que nuestros padres vuelvan a estar juntos después de tanto tiempo?-me preguntó emocionada.-Es como de cuento de hadas.-se rió mientras saltaba en la cama.-Ya puedo verme organizando la boda.

-Vas muy deprisa, Alice.-la previne.

-¡Oh, vamos! No hay más que verlos, están loquitos el uno por el otro, esto acabará bien y lo tuyo también.

-¿Lo mío?-pregunté desconcertada.

-Déjalo, no importa. Voy a hablar con Edward.-dijo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

Bajé a la cocina y me encontré a mi madre haciendo la cena mientras Carlisle paseaba por la cocina, justo cuando me disponía a saludarles, Carlisle se acercó a ella y la besó. No quería interrumpir así que intenté salir silenciosamente, pero el mundo parecía estar en mi contra y Eddy entró ladrando a la cocina, lo que les hizo girarse y verme allí plantada en plan voyeur.

-Hola Bella.-dijo mi madre nerviosa apartándose de él.-La cena está casi lista, Carlisle, te dará tiempo a mirar esos papeles mientras termino.-lo que claramente era una mentira para intentar despistarme.

-Em, sí, gracias, estaré en mi despacho.-dijo mientras salía y yo no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, ¿el doctor Cullen sonrojado?

-Parecéis dos adolescentes.-me reí.

-¿De qué hablas, cielo?-preguntó mi madre haciéndose la tonta.

-Mamá, lo siento, pero no habéis engañado a nadie. Todos en la casa Cullen saben de vuestra relación "secreta".-dije haciendo comillas en la última palabra.

-¡NO!-exclamó mi madre.- No era así cómo quería que os enteraseis.

-No te preocupes, mamá, por nosotros está bien.-le aseguré.

-¿En serio? ¿Por todos?-me preguntó emocionada.

-Bueno, no he hablado aún con Emmett, pero en lo que respecta a los Cullen y a mí, sí.

-Ya hablé con Emmett.-yo la miré confusa.-nos pilló, sabes lo oportuno que es tu hermano a veces.-yo me reí recordando algunos momentos embarazosos.- ¿De verdad cielo te parece bien? Sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mí.

-Mamá, si tú eres feliz, por mí perfecto.-ella me abrazó emocionada.

-Gracias, cariño.-me soltó poco después y vi una lágrima derramarse.- ¡Oh, cielo, qué despistada soy! ¿Cómo fue con la doctora Taylor?

-He terminado el tratamiento.-anuncié orgullosa.

-Me alegro tanto, cariño.

-Tan solo me queda hablar con vosotros, lo haré antes de la cena.

El momento de las confesiones había llegado finalmente, al principio estaba nerviosa, pero al ver sus caras, supe que no debía estarlo, eran mi familia.

-Antes de que comencéis a cenar, tengo que hablar con vosotros,- anuncié de pie en la mesa.-Por favor, solo será un momento. Hoy la doctora Taylor me ha dicho que el último paso de la terapia es dar las gracias a aquellos que me han ayudado. Y creo que es el momento de hacerlo.

-Mamá, puede que las pruebas de ADN no estén de acuerdo, pero eres mi madre, me has cuidado mejor de lo que nadie nunca podría haber hecho, lo has sacrificado todo por mí y aunque no hay palabras para agradecértelo te prometo que yo como hija te devolveré todo el amor que me has dado y siempre te apoyaré.-sabía que el hecho de que René algún día pudiera reclamarnos la asustaba, pero por nada del mundo la abandonaría.

-Gracias, cariño.-contestó mi madre limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Emmett, tú has hecho tanto, has dado tu libertad por mí, me has defendido contra todo. Jamás podré agradecértelo totalmente, nadie podría pedir un hermano mejor, y sé que donde sea que papá esté está orgulloso de que seas su hijo.- Emmett siempre había deseado ser como mi padre, se sentía tan orgulloso de él.

-Gracias, Bells.-me contestó.

-Alice, yo nunca había tenido una hermana, tú me has demostrado que siempre había querido tener una, ha sido estupendo haberte conocido.- ella había significado algo muy importante en esta última etapa de mi vida.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, hermana.-me contestó Alice.

-Carlisle, no solo has sido mi médico, también el apoyo para mi madre, ojalá ella siempre pueda contar contigo y tú con ella. Me has cuidado como un padre, me has hecho sentir parte de tu familia, y aún así tengo que pedirte algo más, no busco que nadie sea reemplazado, pero, ¿me dejarías quererte como a un padre?-le pregunté. Jamás podría reemplazar a Charlie, pero podía tener un hueco en mi corazón para este hombre que tan bien había cuidado de mi familia.

-Claro, Bella, yo te quiero como si fueras mi hija.- me contestó emocionado "mi padre".

Ahora, tocaba en último, pero no por ello menos importante.

-Edward, de verdad, te agradezco muchísimo lo que has hecho por mí.-era lo único que podía decir ahora mismo, delante de mi familia, el resto vendría luego, pero el corazón se me rompió al ver el rostro desilusionado de Edward.

Cenamos en un incómodo silencio y después nos fuimos a dormir, mañana terminaría esta parte de la terapia.

Me levanté temprano y me vestí adecuadamente. Me dirigí a la habitación de Edward y llamé.

-¿Qué?-contestó cortantemente. Quizá le había despertado.

Abrí la puerta solo lo justo para asomarme.

-Edward, quería pedirte un favor, ¿podrías llevarme a un lugar?-le pregunté.

Tardó en contestar, miró al suelo y finalmente suspiró.

-Está bien, me cambio y te llevo, dame diez minutos.-me pidió.

-Gracias.-le dije antes de salir e irme al coche a esperarle.

Antes de que pasaran los diez minutos, ya estábamos saliendo de la mansión Cullen. Le fui dando indicaciones pero sin decirle nunca hacia dónde nos dirigimos. Cuando le indiqué que parara me miró nervioso.

-¿Podrías acompañarme?-le pedí, él asintió.

Caminamos juntos en silencio hasta que me paré delante del nombre Charles Robert Swan.

-Hola papá.-comencé.

-Bella, si quieres, puedo dejarte a solas, ya sabes…-me dijo Edward.

-No, por favor quédate.

-Está bien.-accedió.

-Sé que hace mucho que no vengo, papá, pero espero que comprendas por qué. No ha sido fácil, pero entre todos me habéis ayudado, incluso tú, papá, tu recuerdo me daba fuerzas cada día. Como arriesgabas tu vida, cómo salvaste a mamá, cómo Emmett y yo éramos siempre tu prioridad.-algunas lágrimas escaparon a mi control y cayeron por mi rostro.-Gracias por enseñarme que siempre se puede ser fuerte papá. Ahora hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte, se llama Edward, él es parte de nuestra nueva familia, pero no es mi familia.-oí un jadeo tras de mí.-Él es mucho más que eso, es la persona a la que más agradecida estoy, pero no sé cómo decirlo, ¿cómo le agradeces a una persona por salvar tu alma? ¿cómo le agradeces que te demuestre que el amor existe? ¿cómo puedo agradecerle el que después de todo lo que me ha pasado aún me quede un espacio en mi corazón para enamorarme de alguien? No lo sé.-me giré hacia Edward que me miraba emocionado.- ¿Tú tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?-le pregunté.

-Sí, creo que sí.-contestó. Se acercó poco a poco a mí, puso sus manos en mi cintura y sin despegar sus ojos de los míos presionó muy dulcemente sus labios con los míos.

Nuestros labios se movieron contra los del otro hasta que el aire fue necesario, pero casi no nos separamos, apoyé mi frente contra la suya y un sonrisa estúpida se formó en nuestros rostros.

-Gracias, Edward.-suspiré.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, a mí sinceramente me ha gustado cómo ha quedado el final, hacedme saber vuestra opinión ^^

No sé aún si haré secuela, hay muchas otras historias por terminar aún, pero quizá me decida a hacerla, ¿qué decís vosotras? ¿os gustaría una secuela?


	14. Epílogo

Bueno, ya lo sé, tardé y mucho, pero espero que este epílogo os compense la espera. Primero quería aclarar las discusiones sobre la secuela, aún no he decidido nada, he visto muchas opiniones diversas y no he llegado a ninguna conclusión, así que por ahora la historia quedará como está, si me decido a hacer la secuela no será pronto, pero de hacerlo prometo poner una nota aquí para avisarlas.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han seguido, todas las alertas, favoritos y reviews que son muchísimos y que han hecho que esta historia marque una diferencia en mi trayecto en fanfiction, de verdad **GRACIAS**, ha significado mucho para mí, y todo os lo debo a vosotras por apoyarme y hacer un hueco para leer mi historia.

Sin más esperas os dejo con el epílogo que espero sea de vuestro gusto.^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.**

**Epílogo**

Estaba preciosa caminando decidida por el pasillo de la iglesia mientras su apuesto prometido la esperaba al final de éste. Ella sonreía sintiéndose de nuevo una adolescente y él le devolvía la sonrisa sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo, tenía una familia perfecta e iba a casarse con la mujer de sus sueños, ¿qué más se podía pedir?

-Estás preciosa.-le susurró el apuesto muchacho a la novia mientras la acompañaba hacia el altar.

-Gracias Emmett, no sabes lo que significa para mí que seas tú quién me acompañe hoy.-le sonrió ella.

-Siempre estaré para ti.-le prometió.

Llegaron al final del trayecto y en un gesto más antiguo que el mundo puso la mano de ella sobre la del ansioso novio.

-Más te vale cuidar de ella.-le recordó Emmett.

-Siempre.-prometió él.

Emmett se acercó a darle un beso a la novia en la mejilla antes de sentarse.

-Te quiero, mamá.-le susurró al oído.

Esme parpadeó reteniendo las lágrimas y después se giró para ver a su futuro marido y al sacerdote que comenzó a oficiar la ceremonia. No fue larga, tampoco asistió mucha gente, pero fue una boda perfecta, estaban todos los que debían estar, Alice y Bella esperaban tras Esme como sus damas de honor y Edward estaba tras Carlisle haciendo las veces de padrino.

El sacerdote anunció ofialmente al señor y la señora Cullen y todos aplaudieron. Los chicos corrieron a darles la enhorabuena y pasaron a festejar esa nueva unión que uniría a sus familias para siempre.

-¡Oh, Bells! Ahora sí eres realmente mi hermana.-canturreó Alice mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

-Alice, tú ya eras mi hermana.-le recordó Bella.-Solo con el hecho de estar conmigo cuando más te necesitaba ya te hace sangre de mi sangre.

El ataque de Laurent iba perdiéndose en el tiempo, aunque no sus consecuencias, Bella jamás olvidaría aquel bebé que había perdido cuatro años atrás, pero había comprendido que debía luchar y seguir adelante, y así lo hizo, pero, no sola.

-Bueno aunque no sé si debamos tomarnos esto de los hermanos al pie de la letra.-objetó Alice.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó extrañada su hermana.

-Porque lo que tú haces con mi querido hermanito no se puede considerar algo fraternal.-se rió ella.

-¡Alice!-la riñó Bella poniéndose colorada.

-Vamos Bella, ya sé que no eres como tu hermano, que parece un conejo con Rose, pero no finjas que eres una monjita con mi hermano.-le dijo Alice mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Y era cierto, después de pensarlo mucho, al final estuvo preparada y se entregó a Edward.

**Flashback**

_Estaban en el segundo año de universidad, Bella había conseguido ponerse al día con las asignaturas que le faltaban y pudo graduarse con los chicos, ahora todos iban a la universidad de Seattle que quedaba bastante cerca de su casa. Edward estudiaba medicina como su padre, Alice, decoración y Bella, psicología._

_Eran las vacaciones de Navidad, todos habían vuelto a casa para las fiestas, pero una noche todos se ausentaron de la casa para pasar la noche fuera, excepto la pareja._

_Habían hablado del tema varias veces, y Edward le había asegurado que la esperaría cuánto fuera necesario, lo que no sabía es que Bella ya estaba preparada y tenía una sorpresa para él._

_-Edward, ¿puedes venir un momento?-le llamó desde su habitación, él subió rápidamente y la imagen que encontró le dejó sin palabras._

_Bella estaba sentada sobre su cama, esperándole, llevaba un sexy camisón que se dejaba caer sobre ella como un papel de colores ocultando un precioso regalo. Edward abrió y cerró la boca sin poder decir nada._

_-¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó Bella intentando sonar sexy e intentando disimular la vergüenza que estaba pasando._

_-Estás espectacular, pero Bella, yo…-se trababa con sus propias palabras y es que no le llegaba mucha sangre al cerebro._

_Ella se levantó mostrando sus torneadas y pálidas piernas y se acercó a él._

_-Edward, quiero hacerlo, estoy lista.-le susurró al oído mientras le tocaba el pecho con la punta de los dedos._

_-¿Estás segura? No soportaría que mañana te arrepintieras.-le rogó él._

_-No creas que esta decisión la he tomado hoy, hace tiempo que lo sé, pero tenía que preparar el escenario.-Edward la miró confuso.- ¿Crees que la casa se ha quedado vacía por casualidad?-le sonrió ella maliciosamente._

_-¡Vaya que mi chica puede ser mala a veces!-se rió Edward._

_-Por ti hago cualquier cosa.-le aseguró._

_-Y yo por ti, mi vida._

_-Ahora, solo quiero una cosa.-le dijo ella acortando cualquier distancia entre los dos.-Quiero que me hagas el amor._

_-Y yo jamás puedo negarte nada._

_Todo comenzó con un beso, pero poco a poco todo se volvió más pasional, la ropa comenzó a volar, la temperatura subía gradualmente y los gemidos no se hicieron de esperar._

_Ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama, ante la puerta del que sería el paso más importante en su relación._

_-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó Edward antes de entrar._

_-Siempre estoy segura contigo.-le sonrió y aquello fue respuesta suficiente, él se empujó dentro de ella y una sensación placentera les recorrió a los dos por toda su espina dorsal._

_-Dios, Edward.-jadeó ella.-Se siente tan bién._

_-Sí, cariño, yo también lo siento.-gimió él mientras seguía embistiéndola._

_El sudor perlaba la frente de ambos, los cristales se estaban empañando, y ambos notaban como una sensación de calor crecía dentro de ellos cada vez más, no faltaba mucho._

_Con una última estocada ambos fueron presa de sus orgasmos. Edward se dejó caer sobre Bella que lo abrazó mientras él se apoyaba tiernamente en su pecho._

_-Te amo, Bella.-le susurró él antes de darle un beso en su seno derecho._

_-Y yo a ti, gracias por estar en mi vida.-musitó ella._

_-Gracias por dejarme formar parte de ella.-le respondió Edward antes de que ambos se dejaran llevar por el cansancio y cayeran profundamente dormidos._

Quizá la primera vez de Bella no fue un buen recuerdo en absoluto, pero la primera vez que hizo el amor, la primera vez que estuvo con Edward, podría eclipsar cualquier otra.

La fiesta de la boda continuó alegremente, los novios se acercaron a la pista para bailar su primer vals como recién casados y poco a poco otros se fueron uniendo a ellos.

Un guapísimo muchacho vestido con un elegante esmoquin y una sonrisa juguetona en la cara se acercó a Bella.

-¿Me concede este baile?-le preguntó cortésmente.

-Mis pies no tienen la suficiente destreza para bailar.-repuso ella.

-Eso depende de quién te lleve.-le aseguró él.

-¿Podrías tú llevarme bien?-le preguntó Bella mientras sonreía coquetamente.

-¿No lo he hecho bien hasta ahora?-siguió él picado.

-Lo has hecho todo genial hasta ahora.-tomó su mano y se acercaron hasta la pista para unirse hasta los otros bailarines.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?-le preguntó Edward viendo que ella parecía distraída.

-Sí, sobre todo por ver a todos tan felices, es como un sueño.-sonrió feliz ella.

-Esto no es un sueño, cariño, esto es la realidad, y aún puede mejorar más.-añadió él.

-¿Aún más? ¿Cómo?

-Todo a su tiempo.

Esme les reunió a todos poco después de la luna de miel para una reunión familiar. Era tan tierno ver a sus padres como si de jóvenes de veinte años se tratase. Durante la cena todos comenzaron a preguntarse cuál era el motivo de la reunión.

-A decir verdad no tengo mucha idea.-dijo Esme.-Fue Emmett quién me lo propuso.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el enorme hombre que sonreía como un niño pillado infraganti después de una travesura.

-Sí, fue idea mía.-admitió.-Y es que Rose y yo tenemos que anunciaros algo.-la rubia y él se pusieron en pie, se miraron con una boba sonrisa.

-Vamos a ser papás.-anunció Rosalie.

Todos felicitaron a la feliz pareja que admitieron estar esperando un bebé desde hacía dos meses. Rose y Emmett vivían en un pequeño apartamento que habían alquilado con sus sueldos, ella trabajaba de modelo para estudios fotográficos y él en un gimnasio como entrenador personal, aunque iba a preparar las oposiciones de policía, pensaba seguir la estela de su padre.

Emmett estaba a punto de abrazar a su madre cuando ésta echó a correr y todos se quedaron aturdidos, el gigante se mostraba herido por la reacción de su madre. Pero Esme bajó enseguida con algo entre sus manos que depositó en las de Emmett.

-¿Una llave?-preguntó él desconcertado.

-Es la llave de la casa de tu padre, jamás llegamos a habitarla, pero está totalmente reformada, y es perfecta para una joven pareja a punto de ser padres.-les sonrió Esme mientras una lágrima de felicidad resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Mamá, te quiero.-bramó Emmett antes de encerrar a su madre en uno de sus abrazos de oso.

Siete meses después llegó al mundo Miranda Esmeralda Swan fue uno más de los regalos que recibían ahora que el cielo en sus vidas estaba despejado.

Bella se encontraba delante de la ventana viendo como fuera Alice y Jasper jugaban tirándose bolas de nieve, en el salón Emmett y Rose acunaban a su hija mientras esta se alimentaba del pecho de su madre, en la cocina Carlisle y Esme preparaban la cena entre juegos y risas de enamorados. La castaña sonrió satisfecha y soltó un suspiro feliz que se incrementó cuando notó unos conocidos brazos rodear su cintura.

-Es una escena perfecta, ¿no crees?-le preguntó girando su rostro para recibir un tierno beso en los labios.

-Creo que aún puede serlo más.-admitió él.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?-rió ella mientras le miraba divertida pero entonces su expresión cambió totalmente cuando le vio inclinarse hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

-Déjame intentarlo.-contestó él.

**FIN**

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó lo bueno y vuelvo a agradeceros y nunca podré dejar de hacerlo, pero os lo pido por última vez en esta historia ¿reviews?

Os quiero

Crisst


End file.
